The Warren Restaurant AU
by fellowbeliever
Summary: A restaurant AU for Rotg! Bunnymund can't fire enough slackers from his restaurant and the fancy restaurant down the road, Pitch Black, is giving him more and more competition. He needs to find someone soon and Tooth has the answer. A college student named Jackson Overland Frost.
1. Prologue

**Omg! Its late and I have to go to bed soon but shout out to Sifberg on tumblr for allowing me to write this! THANK YOU!I'm so happy to be doing so and I enjoyed writing this so so so sooo much! So much more to come and I hope I got everything down :D ENJOY! Comments/likes/ follows (me: YAY!) and check out Sifberg's AU! Her art is beautiful! And I wrote what I thought would make the story more reality based and what Bunnymund would think of in day to day life as a restaurant AU. And everyone in this AU is human (just for clarification ;) ENJOY!**

Prologue- The Warren :

Aster Bunnymund woke up to a buzzing alarm clock 2 ft away. His hand almost smashed the snooze button in annoyance and the incessant ringing stopped for a minute. But just a minute. At 6:45 the alarm went off again. This time he got out of bed and hit the off button. He put both hands on his unshaven face and rubbed one hand through his hair.

He was exhausted.

Last night at The Warren was the craziest night he could possibly imagine. The restaurant was a complete and utter disaster until he came in to manage everything. The slacker he just fired was having a piece of gum and talking to the dish washer in the kitchen on a Friday night! Oh yeah, he fired her too. She wasn't doing her job, or caring for that matter, either. She was just staring at that good for nothing that didn't care about his business. When Bunnymund came storming in he didn't even _pretend_ to do anything, let alone _try_. Bunnymund sighed. Another day another slacker.

He had fired so many already. Every time they showed up in an interview they seemed to have the right qualifications, maybe lacking here and there but nothing that couldn't be fixed. Or he thought could be fixed. They were all just plain lazy. They didn't do anything but sit there and waste his money. One of them (a particular favorite to laugh at) actually slept during 4 busy dinner services in a row. He was drooling on the menus and making the customers leave as soon as they came in. Fired. Another one hung the light bulbs wrong and they crashed on the dinner guests as they were eating and he laughed as he stuffed his face with Tooth's order. Fired pretty quickly, right after Bunnymund had yelled his head off at him. Another screwed up the new menus so that all the letters were backwards. Didn't seem to care and walked out. Bunnymund would have fired her anyway. Another broke nearly every single dish in one night and didn't pay for it. Fired. Fired, fired, they were all fired. Now it was just him, the owner, Tooth, the best waitress he could ask for, Sandy, the cook who basically kept the restaurant alive and a couple of other workers who drifted in and out of the restaurant on busy nights.

He put on his normal dark blue T-shirt and black slacks and walked into his living room. All of the furniture was green and the walls were a nice wooded color. The fireplace had a beautiful hand painted egg collection. Born on Easter, Bunnymund always had a special affiliation with them. After he moved from Australia, the eggs were one of the only things that reminded him of his mother and father who also enjoyed the wondrous "googies." He smiled at a distant memory of one of his birthdays, when his mom and dad looked for eggs with him in the yard outside his house. They all played hide and seek afterwards and had a beautiful chocolate egg cake after dinner. "Easter is the best holiday!" he giggled to his mom and dad. Even better than Christmas, his (un-admittedly) second favorite. Then he sighed when he looked at the egg shaped clock in the center on the fireplace shelf. 6:56.

_It's too early in the morning. _

Bunnymund left his apartment with his bag and walked down to his usual coffee shop three blocks away. While he was getting his usual cup of coffee he thought about how Tooth and Sandy were doing. He had become so close to them in the past three years it was almost a natural habit for him now.

Tooth was in college studying dentistry, why he wasn't sure, but she seemed to enjoy it and lit up every time she talked about it.

"Did you know that not flossing for a specific amount of time can cause…" _Gigantic smile _

"Did you know that certain children are actually _born_ with _teeth_?" _Eyes fluttered and she almost dropped a plate as she was cleaning up._

"I know blood and gums can be a little gross at times, but after you see the beautiful tooth underneath, the blood isn't so bad and the gums almost look… happy"

"Happy?" he had asked.

"Yeah! The gums are happier when the children lose their baby teeth! So the big ones can grow in you know! And although I said I was thinking about being a regular dentist that looks at everybody's teeth you know but now I'm studying more about children's teeth and I love it! I think I want to be a children's dentist but I wouldn't mind about the old folks or anyone in between either. Ah teeth. I could talk about them all day. So, how are you, Aster?"

"Good."

Honestly he didn't know how someone could get so excited over just… just _teeth_. But if it made her happy, Bunnymund was happy too. Ever since Tooth came into the business about two years ago, he saw the efficiency of the diner improve tenfold and she promised only to talk about her teeth after work so as not to disturb the customers. She put a nice and kind air to the restaurant and smiled at every single person that came through the door. She gave everyone a good conversation and she seemed to not be laden down by anything. It was refreshing to see her every day and if she slacked then Bunnymund would consider himself a cow that could turn into a magical flying fish every time he would change his hat… No. Toothiana never slacked.

She was probably running around college and learning about how to prevent cavities and coming up with floss that could keep children's teeth cleaned without it being annoying.

And then there was Sandy. An interesting little fellow. Silent most of the time and he really was very tiny, almost 1/3 of Bunnymund's height. Granted, he was tall but Sandy was super short. "Big things come in little packages" he mused. Sandy could cook like no other chef he had ever met, without sacrificing any quality of the food. But Sandy had one rule. Only Tooth and the other servers were allowed in when he needed orders to be picked up. Other than that, NO COMING IN THE KITCHEN. Bunnymund would have questioned this but he was allowed in and watched over Sandy's cooking and bought Sandy's food supplies. Each dish Sandy made (after thoroughly looking over Bunnymund's ingredients) was exquisite and came with his signature, a little pinch of salt. The salt made it taste interesting and reminded Bunnymund of the sand on beaches. And he always had good dreams afterwards. It was weird, how magical Sandy's food was. But Bunnymund didn't take it for granted. Everything about the food had barely any complaints, even from high end critics.

Then there was Bunnymund's worst nightmare, Pitch. Pitch Black was the diner down the street and it did business almost as good as Bunnymund's. It mainly was a fancy winery but served gourmet food as well. Bunnymund griped his coffee as he walked down the street to the market.

What was Pitch's deal anyway? Bunnymund knew he owned a good restaurant but that didn't mean that Pitch had to try to ridiculously out compete him _all the time_.

After Bunnymund had carefully picked out his vegetables and fruits and breads from the freshest markets (they were out so it literally took him hours) , he walked to his restaurant with arms full of bags and greeted Tooth at the door.

She smiled and took some bags.

"Ready for Lunch Service? How was your morning? Did you brush your teeth?"

He sighed, seeing Sandy nod to him with the morning paper. He was going into the kitchen and was bringing a ladder with him.

Bunnymund looked back at Tooth.

"Yes, Tooth. I brushed my teeth."

She grinned and he smiled wearily.

"Another day, another dollar" She chirped.

"Another day, hopefully not another slacker." He replied.

And twenty minutes later, The Warren opened up for lunch service.


	2. Chapter 1

**Holy. Cheese. Muffins. This took me forever. (Not that I didn't enjoy writing it!) But my goodness this is long! Almost twice as long as the prologue! (And twice as much thinking!) I hope you enjoy long chapters and I made attempts on being funny. Introduction to Jack. Enjoy him. And omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgggggggggTHANK YOU FOR AMAZING COMMENTS! Enjoy this chapter! I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

Chapter 1- Jack, Tooth and the Proposition:

Tooth stood on the bus coming from the subway, jamming out to her newly downloaded rock music. It blasted in her ears as she tapped her foot and bobbed her head to the rhythm and the beat. She was chewing a piece of gum from her junk drawer and tasted the minted flavor as she hummed the song softly. The three people closest to her looked on strangely as she danced to the music. On the extremely crowded bus, she was the only one standing. She had pink highlights all along her dark, long hair that was braided down to her tailbone that swished when she moved her head from side to side. She wore a bright electric blue cotton shirt under a yellow jacket, dark green skinny jeans that stopped just before cream colored ballerina flats, a red scarf, big earrings, and a large, overstuffed one shoulder campus bag that was slung over her side. The pink highlights complementing her cocoa brown skin bobbed up and down more rapidly as the music came to the best part and Tooth danced as much as the bus would allow her to. The people sitting behind her moved away a little as she closed her eyes and sung the last parts of the lyrics out loud (but within reason). The song ended and Tooth saw that people were eyeing her weirdly. She rolled her eyes and just before she put on the next song her stop was called. As she walked down the aisle she moved her bag in front of her so to not hit anyone. Then she waved to her daily bus driver, a kind older woman, (who had really good teeth!) and jumped off at the stop.

Tooth looked up and down the street after the bus left and moved across the road when the sign said it was okay to go, listening to her music all the way. Her earrings jangled comfortingly as she walked and it was a couple of blocks before she turned to the gate that led to her college. She stopped right before she entered and listened to the last few seconds of the new song before she took out her pink earphones and stuffed her Iphone into the already bulging campus bag. Then she turned the corner quickly and collided with someone at full force. They both fell, but only a dictionary was dropped in the grass by the sidewalk, its papers soaking in the dew left by last night's cold rain.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" She picked it up and handed it to… Jack?

"Oh, hey Jack….. OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY! I RUINED YOUR BOOK!"

Jack gently took the book from Tooth's hands that were frantically trying to move the pages apart.

"Don't worry Tooth, its fine. Nothing a hairdryer and a little air can't fix! Nice to see you by the way, how are you?" He smiled and flashed off the most perfectly white, straight teeth Tooth had ever seen (and she convinced herself that she probably would ever see) as he stood up and dusted himself off. _One of these days. One of these days I'll ask him what kind of toothpaste he uses. _

Tooth jumped up too.

"Are you really okay? I didn't hurt you right?"

"I said it was fine silly!" He patted her head and made her blush. Then his eyes went back to his dictionary which he was flipping through so the pages wouldn't dry.

Tooth felt that it would be rude to keep asking if he (or the dictionary) was alright so she asked about someone else's health instead.

"How's Emma doing? Is she well?"

"Actually-"

"JACKSON OVERLAND! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Uh- oh.

Tooth turned to see the angriest teacher at the campus storming towards Jack.

"Aw crap. He found me."

"What?"

"Tooth?" He said turning to her.

"Yeah?" she said, a little worried.

"…Run for your life so Mr. Grumpy over there doesn't get you into trouble too."

"Oh Jack what did you do this time?"

"Nothing I can't tell you later over a sandwich at lunch~." He smirked. "Now go! Run like the wind my fellow trackie!" he said, firmly pushing Tooth towards the school.

She took off as soon as "Mr. Grumpy" bore down on Jack as he tried to get out of whatever he was in trouble for.

Tooth sighed as she sat down for the first of her morning classes, breathing a little short because she ran so fast.

"_How's Emma doing?"_

"_Actually-"_

Actually what?

Actually _what!?_

_WHAT?!_

Tooth couldn't wait till lunchtime. She almost couldn't concentrate on what they were learning in class. She barely answered any of the questions, which was very unlike her and they were even learning about a formula for toothpaste! Something that she would have given what little money she had to learn! But all she could think about was Emma. Was she okay? Was she like, not okay? _But no she's probably fine then why would Jack be here otherwise? She's okay isn't she Jack? Oh my god. Jack bust through that door _**right now** _and tell me if Emma's okay. C'mon Jack! You're almost crazy enough to do that. _Tooth bit her nails and literally almost had a panic attack when it crossed her mind that something really serious could have happened to her best friend's sister, (her sister too at this point) but again, Jack was in school. He would have skipped if Emma was actually sick_. _The teacher asked her if she was okay after class. Tooth gave a slight nod with a pale face and went for the next class. The teacher shook her head, hoping Tooth was alright.

Second class, same thing.

Third class. _Hell would freeze over if Jack was here and Emma was sick right? RIGHT?!_

Emma was Jack's younger sister by 5½ years making her thirteen this coming May. She was only thirteen yet she had gone through so many hospital visits. Emma got sick often and horribly so sometimes so Tooth was nervous wreck when she was on the lunch line. She didn't care what the cafeteria people served her and moved to the outside table with a big deli sandwich and some eggs. She forgot to look if it had any meat and almost took a bite before a piece of salami dropped out.

She was dissecting the bread and getting all the meat on the side before Jack walked up and sat at the seat across from her table.

"I didn't know vegetarians liked salami?"

She stopped taking out the last piece and looked up, holding it. She stared at Jack for a second before she leaped up and practically jumped up and down as she talked.

"Is Emma alright? She's okay right? Right Jack?!"

"Whoa, wait! Slow down! Who said Emma wasn't okay? Actually, she just got a lot better! The doctor said that she could come home… and we had cake last night? Are you… okay?"

Tooth's mouth hung slack.

"Then what the heck was I worrying about for the entire time! I think I missed a lesson on the molecular formula for Toothpaste!"

"Yikes, sorry. I didn't know that you were so freaked out Tooth, I would have finished but that teacher wouldn't let me off the hook for writing on his chalkboard. But no, Emma is fine. She's all good and nothing's wrong with her. So…you can sit down now if you want."

Tooth let go of a huge breath that she didn't know she was holding and sat down at the wooden table. She put her head on her bag.

"Good. I was worried."

He let out a small smile.

"Emma's actually gotten a lot better recently you know? We were able to afford a better immune system medication so her hospital bill isn't as large anymore. Still pretty large though." He said, looking at the people coming out of the cafeteria to sit on the tables.

Tooth looked up and ran a hand through her hair. Then Jack swapped his plate for hers and smiled as he bit into an apple that she happened to pick up. Tooth's eyebrows came together.

"What was that for?"

"Well, since you're so adamant about me trying out vegetarian, I got a veggie sandwich today. And then I saw your salami and my stomach growled. So, trading good?"

She smiled and started eating the sandwich. It had vegetarian bacon and lettuce with some tomatoes in between. The bread let out a crunch and the cheese, veggie bacon, and lettuce mixed in her mouth to give it a unique flavor. She put a hand over her mouth and said "Ish gwoud!"

Jack laughed. "Ish gwoud?"He repeated.

Tooth rolled her eyes, finished chewing and swallowed.

"It's good Jack. Want to try a piece~?"

He smiled. "Nope, I'm good with the salami and the wonderful hunk of bread and lettuce I just got."

They laughed and then sat in silence for a little bit, eating their lunch. Both Tooth and Jack were scholarship students. Tooth got in a scholarship because she just loved to study and because her parents pushed her to get one, so it could be easier to pay for her three younger siblings. Jack had to study his brains out until he could get the full ride scholarship. He didn't. Because he submitted his applications too late, Jack had to settle for a second scholarship that was much, much less. He had to take jobs often and Tooth always noted how hard he worked at everything.

"How's work?" he asked.

Tooth looked up from her half eaten sandwich and sighed.

"Crazy, as usual."

"That Bunnymund guy is real tough, huh?"

Tooth shook her head.

"No, it's just that this stupid fancy restaurant down the road is competing with us out the wazoo. It's almost like the owner can't get over the fact that we're a popular place, even though his restaurant is completely different from ours. *Sigh* And Aster fired three more people the other day, so it was just me and another girl serving. And it was Friday and it was BUSY! Well anyways, how's your job going?"

"Ugh. Cleaning the dolphin aquarium after school isn't my thing, but if it gets Emma's last hospital bill out of the way, that's amazingly great. My mom threw out her back, again, so she can't teach…" The bell rang.

"Alright better get to class. Thanks for the meal Tooth!" And he ran off.

Tooth was packing her bags when something occurred to her… and then she lost her train of thought as "Mr. Grumpy" lurked around the corner of the cafeteria. Apparently everyone else had left.

She ran to her class and sat down.

*Time skip- 10:30*

Tooth almost fell asleep at a table she was cleaning. Tonight there was no one to help at the restaurant and it was just her and Bunnymund serving. She had come in the door, changed into her work clothes, and saw that almost all the booths were filled. Bunnymund had turned the corner, inviting some guests in. Out of the corner of Tooth's eye she saw that Bunnymund mouthed "Help." He then put on a blindingly fake smile for the customers and walked into the serving area but Tooth got the message. She worked extremely hard the rest of the night and was annoyed to find out that there were no other servers there except her and Aster. She was absolutely exhausted. Bunnymund came around the corner and tapped her on the back. She jumped up.

"Wha?"

"To the meeting table. I'll clean the rest of the restaurant tonight." Tooth walked with Bunnymund to the table he was pointing at. Sandy was already sitting there.

"What's up?" She asked, sitting down.

"Just a quick meeting to try to figure out who to hire this week. Again, as usual, all the resumes look great but I can't tell anymore. Sandy? Any suggestions?"

Sandy looked at the resumes and eyed each one. He put them down on the table and then picked them up again. He sat back down in his seat and seemed to be thinking about it thoroughly while he poured over the pieces of paper. Bunnymund sighed and looked at Tooth.

"Any suggestions? I'm sure there's someone at your college who would be willing to work here… and would consider making a decent effort."

"Uhm… no, I can't think of anyone."

He sighed and turned to Sandy.

"OH WAIT!" Tooth cried happily, making them both jump out of their seats. Aster hit his knee on the table. "There's this guy that I'm friends with! He's really an excellent worker! He studied super hard to get a scholarship to pay for his sister! His name's Jack. Do you want me to call him and ask?"

Aster was still recovering from the jolt to his knee. He tried not to show it but it really hurt.

"Yeah, sure… go ahead." He managed to say before Tooth almost flew out the door, Iphone in hand.

….

Jack was walking down the street when he got Tooth's call. He answered it when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Tooth." He sounded sad and annoyed.

On the other line Tooth stopped being so jittery.

"Jack? What happened? You sound upset."

"I uh, just got fired. The fish tank feeder guy put in too much food and some of the fish and sponges died. He blamed it on me so, after many accusations and a bit of yelling, I'm fired. I hated that job so it's almost a good thing, but money doesn't exactly fly into my pocket if you know what I mea-*Sigh* Tooth, I know you want to talk but I'm sure it's not going to be fun talking to me right now."

"No! No! I have a job for you Jack!"

"What?"

"At The Warren!"

"Again I say, _what_?"

"I can get you a job by tomorrow~!"

"You're kidding me right Tooth?"

"Nope! Job. Tomorrow. Come with me after school my friend. I can get you hired."

"For real Tooth! Oh my god I love you so much right now!"

The other line went silent.

Then.

"SeeyoutomorrowJackbye!" Click. Tooth was blushing deep scarlet red and she almost dropped her phone. He... he only meant "love" in a friendship way. Its okay Toothiana, calm it! Calm down!

Bunnymund and Sandy had watched her reaction from the window.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this kid?" He asked Sandy. Sandy shrugged and they walked back into The Warren, both silently curious of what was going to happen tomorrow.

**If you get the feeling that Bunnymund likes Tooth romantically you would be wrong (for this fanfiction). I'm treating it like he feels that Tooth is a little sister and he does care for her but not like that. Rather, he's an overprotective big brother xD. I hope you liked Jack! I tried to make him cool but sweet x3 More on Jack and Tooth's sisters later. And also, this is supposed to be a Tuesday (Cuz the Warren is closed on Monday). I was going to include it in the story but it didn't fit in this chapter. Again I hope you like it! And I read all ur comments! Thank you for being so supportive! I will definatley continue!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this chapter as much as I did~! I'm falling more and more in love with this thing while I write it. Expect more soon!**

Chapter 2 – Jack and Bunny:

"Hey Jack. Wow, you look nice!"

"Thanks! You too!"

"Psh, you're just saying that, I'm only wearing my work outfit. You didn't have to get so dressed up though."

Jack had changed into a blue collared shirt and super new black slacks. Both looked extremely well made, not to mention expensive.

"Well, yeah, I had to go out to buy the black pants, they were like $60. The shirt was my dad's so it didn't cost anything. But anyways, it's better to be dressed up for an interview."

"Hmm…True." _I don't know what Aster's gonna think though._

He had seemed reluctant to accept that Jack was coming after she called him. But Aster said he should still come and Sandy seemed to urge him on so Tooth saw no problem with it. She silently noted that blue was definitely his color and walked with him to her bus stop. Tooth changed from a purple polka dot dress she had worn earlier to her regular work clothes, a green turtleneck, a yellow headband, and black tights.

As they rode on the bus and got closer and closer to The Warren, Tooth became inwardly more and more excited. _Yay~~~! I can't believe that Jack's going to work with us. Oh my gosh, this is going to be soo fuuunnnn!_

Tooth practically hopped up and down as she led Jack inside.

Jack walked into The Warren after Tooth. His dyed white hair and blue eyes flicked from place to place as he looked around the restaurant with giddiness. He tried to stay in one place to be polite, but that didn't work at all. Tooth looked at him as he bounced all over the place, taking in all the aspects of the restaurant, from the carpet to the kitchen pick up area. He ran through the aisles like a little kid.

"Woah! This place is so cool! It's awesome you get to work here Tooth! It's like another house! The kitchen is awesome and it looks like a lot of people would come here. Thank you so much for getting me a job at this place…Oh hey, look over here!"

Tooth laughed but she was concerned that Bunnymund and Sandy were coming in a few minutes and Jack wasn't necessarily being the "model employee" as he almost knocked into the cash register. He grabbed it before it fell and put it back. He said "stay" to the machine and continued to look around with almost un-human enthusiasm until Tooth saw Bunnymund and Sandy walking along the crosswalk to their street.

"Oh shit, Jack! JACK!"

He stopped running and saw that Tooth was frantically pointing to the street. He didn't see what she was pointing at and leaned out the open window to get a better look. Tooth frantically tried to pull him back in, but before she could reach him Bunnymund walked through the door, an armful of groceries in his hands, Sandy at his side. He gave Jack a look that said "I pity you" as Jack hit his head on the window and stood up, rubbing his head. Bunnymund gave him a once over.

"You didn't have to get dressed up. This is a more casual establishment, Frost." Then he walked towards the kitchen and put the groceries on the counter. Jack's mouth opened in shock, then grimaced in annoyance. He looked at Tooth.

"What's up with him?" He whispered and Tooth shrugged her shoulders, an apologetic look on her face. Then she saw Sandy who was looking up at Jack with a smirk on his face.

"Oh! Jack, this is Sanderson Mansnoozie, the cook. We just call him Sandy." She whispered the last part behind her hand.

Jack bent down to talk to him.  
"Nice to meet you! You are _really_ cool little man."

Sandy smiled at the praise and shook Jack's outstretched hand with vigor. Then he stopped as Bunnymund came around the corner with a look of utter annoyance.

"Well, Jackson Overland Frost huh? I got your resume in the fax machine today. You could have just brought it over but I guess waking your future employer in the middle of the night was a better choice for you."

Jack just stood there in shock.

"I thought I sent it earlier then the middle of the night, _Bunny._"

"Excuse me, what? What did you just call me?"

"You're "Bunny" right? Bunnymund. Bunny. Same thing."

"I'm not just Bunny, mate. It's Bunnymund."

"You're from Australia? I guess you're more like a kangaroo then right?"

Bunnymund looked absolutely ticked off.

"Well, I guess hiring you is not-!"

"Office! Office now!" Tooth ran past Jack and pushed Bunnymund into the office just before the kitchen. Sandy was left there looking at Jack who was silently fuming, both fists clenched at his side.

When Tooth closed the door and turned around Aster looked at her.

"You're not serious Tooth. You are just not serious. I saw him run around my restaurant like a maniac and I read his resume. Which, by the way, _did_ wake me up! And it's not that impressive either. He's had eighteen, _eighteen_ different jobs within the course of three years, not to mention the one he was fired from last night. He's been fired from all of them for one reason or another…And then that! That! He called me a KANGAROO! I am _not_ hiring him!"

Tooth looked furious.

"But you need him! You know you do! Me and Sandy _and you_ are working our butts off every single night to try to get the job done! Dishes, serving, writing out checks, cleaning up the place when we're done, waking up early to get groceries, making sure all the customers that come to this place are as valuable as the critics! The list goes on and on and on! You're exhausted, I'm exhausted, and even Sandy's exhausted worrying about this place every single day! Pitch is outrunning us in everything because he has a sufficient amount of people! He even has an extra couple of people on back up! And what do we have? We have three exhausted people who can't even get a second's rest let alone have people on back up. Money isn't coming in as fast as it used too because of all the people you fired screwing everything up. Those customers that had the light bulbs crash on their plates never ever came back and you even had to shut down The Warren when we had the new menus backwards, driving away new customers. We _need _him. Even if we had one more hardworking server it would take a lot of stress off our backs. Off _all _our backs. And I know Jack. He just gets fired for the wrong reasons that's all. We _need _himAster_._ It's not a question if we want him or not."

Bunnymund sighed and looked at the floor. Tooth saw that he was thinking about it and that was a good thing. She continued, a little less harshly this time.

"He was fired from the aquarium last night because the fish food person overfed the fish. When they died he blamed it on Jack. Two years ago, he accidentally gave the wrong order to a critic, who loved it by the way, better than her other dish, but he was still fired for messing up the order. The job he got before he got into college was at the shopping center. He was fired because he beat up a guy who was trying to steal the store's merchandise. Granted, that one was a little bit justified. I don't think the guy was trying to cause any harm, but Jack's learned from that. He's learned from all of his jobs. And I know that he's capable of whatever you ask him and I'm sure he feels bad for calling you… what he did. I'm sure he's waiting out there, ready to say he's sorry. Please, Aster. We need him. He'll get the job done, I promise."

Bunnymund's face softened. Then he sighed.

"I still don't like him. But if you feel that strongly about it, Tooth. I'll reconsider. Excellent persuasion by the way... Thank you for keeping me from making a bad decision. "

He pat Tooth on the head and opened the door. He stopped in the doorway surprised to see Jack standing right outside, waiting, just as Tooth said he would be.

"Look… I'm really sorry about the Kangaroo thing." He said apologetically. "But if you give me another chance, I promise I'll do well. But _Bunny_ is less of a mouthful than _Bunnymund_, so I'll just say that anyway. Are… Are we good?"

Bunnymund looked at Tooth who was smiling behind his arm. He rolled his eyes but a little hint of a smile tweaked at the corners of his lips. If Jack was as good as Tooth said then he would take a little pride in welcoming a new (long term) employee.

"Welcome to The Warren."

Jack gasped. "Really!? Thank you!"

"Dinner service opens in ten minutes. You get to wash dishes."

Jack's face fell a little bit but not completely.

"C'mon Sandy! Show me the dish washing area!"

Sandy looked at Aster shaking his head with a smile on his face as if to say "You got yourself into something here, pal."

Aster shook his head and looked at Tooth.  
"Are you really sure about him?"

"Mmm-hmm. He'll do great! Oh my goodness we have customers coming!"

She rushed to the back to get napkins and plates for the last couple of tables.

"What _did_ I get myself into?"

And then he went to greet the hungry customers already lined up at the door.

**Thank you for you're awesome comments! They make me so happy when I read them thank you! I hope you like this chapter and I hope you got a good sense of everyone and their relationships with each other, even Sandy. :3 And I hope you also got a sense of how hard they work to keep their restaurant in top shape (and why they're such competition for Pitch) Next chapter coming soon! I luv you guys. And keep looking at Sifberg's artwork! X) It's where I get a lot of my inspiration from! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's what's happening for this week. I am super busy because I have projects up to my knees that I must complete and homework to the nines. I'm going to give you guys this chapter but don't expect an update till this Friday or later XP Hope you enjoy this chapter though! It's late because of homework and writer's block. And I realized today what a big undertaking writing a fic for this AU is, but I'm going to keep working on it! Hope you enjoy chapter 3! X)**

Chapter 3: First Dinner Service

Jack stared at the sinks. There were two, the left one full of clean water and a drying rack on the side.

He looked again. No dishwasher.

"Um. Sandy?"

Sandy looked up.

"No dishwasher?"

Sandy smiled. He pointed to the first sink then seeing Jack wasn't going to get what he was saying right away, he got his ladder and walked up so he could be at Jack's height. First he stared the water in the sink that was empty. Grabbing a soap bottle and pouring it in to the foaming water he held up a dirty cup that he just finished drinking from. He put it in the first sink and swished it around, brought it back out, wiped it with a sponge, then put it back in the soapy water. He took it out afterwards and then put it in the clean water. Swishing it around again, he put it on the drying rack behind Jack. He gave a thumbs up and pointed to all the areas to put the plates and cups, some of which were outside by the serving area for quicker access. Then, without a word smiled and walked into the kitchen, shaking his hands dry even though Jack was still confused and shaking his head. Sandy had only pointed and gestured so Jack understood almost nothing. The washroom was bi-connected to the kitchen, only separated by a door and Jack could hear Sandy washing his hands from the other side. There was also a swinging door behind him for the servers to put the dishes down. He thought it over and though he had the right process in his head but he supplemented some of Sandy's "directions" for the way he washed dishes at home.

"This doesn't seem too hard." Jack said to himself. "I'll pay off Emma's hospital bills really quickly if I just keep doing this! And maybe even get a little extra for mom's doctor visit."

At first there were only four or five people that were seated at the diner. Then, as more and more customers walked through the door, orders started pouring in and, after about an hour or so, so did the dishes and cups and silverware. Jack's hands were flying in and out of the water as more and more dishes were piled up against the tray before the washing area. His hands were raw from all the scrubbing he was doing and he was putting the hardware into the yellow dish rack at lightning speed, but he was taking up time by cleaning every plate spotless (to the point he could see his reflection). He always did this at home anyways so that Emma would have the least chance of getting sick.

It was only into the tenth dish that Jack realized his dad's shirt was getting wet. His dad was currently on a business trip (like usual) and Jack had taken one of his favorite shirts to use because A) it was for the interview (which didn't matter anymore) and B) To serve customers (which he thought he was going to be doing before he was sent on kitchen duty). It was surprising that the shirt fit him nice enough, even though his dad was two sizes bigger. But now was NOT the time to be thinking about that! When his dad saw the shirt wet he would undoubtedly question why his son brought his shirt to the aquarium job he recommended. If that happened and Jack said he was fired, again, he was screwed.

He yelled "Shoot!" and started taking off the shirt, exposing all the muscles he had acquired from cleaning the tanks at the aquarium spotless. And then someone walked in.

"Hey Jack? How are you doing I heard somethi-! EEP!"

Tooth smacked her hands over her eyes.

Oh no! Nononononononono! I know you're awesome and everything Tooth but you could NOT have worse timing skills! Tooth felt her face heat up to the level of the earth's core

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm going now!" she stumbled out and closed the door behind her and breathed out through her nose. Then she took a couple of seconds to compose herself, trying to forget about Jack's abs…..When that didn't work she hit her head with her palms. Then she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Alright Tooth. Think. What was that last order? Jack's abs popped in her brain. NO. NOT THAT. IT WAS... ABS. SHIT! NO. Then Sandy tapped the bell. She saw a scrumptious looking golden pie in a small white bowl. Oh right, it was pumpkin soufflé, yeah, okay. Breath. Just keep walking. Tooth looked around the door and picked up the soufflé going to table 7, just not completely forgetting about Jack's six pack.

Jack in the meantime took off the shirt completely, he had too. It was just going to get more stained if he kept it on. He would have to iron and wash it when he went home anyway, if he got it dirtier it would be more complicated trying to get the stains out. He stood there for about ten minutes washing the remaining dishes, shirtless, when Bunnymund opened the door. A bunch of plates almost dropped out his hands when he saw Jack standing half naked in the dishwashing area.

Jack didn't hear him and continued washing until he heard the clatter of more plates being pushed onto the table. He jumped.

Bunnymund almost laughed. Almost. He saw Jack glance at the ridiculous and expensive shirt he had worn to his two second interview.

"I can expl- Geez. I really can't explain can I? That's my dad's shirt… And if I get it dirty, he'll shoot me and have me for breakfast."

Bunnymund just stood there, then gave a controlled smirk. Jack raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I was wondering why Tooth wasn't coming in here and giving the dishes to me. Want a shirt…..you know what, I don't care. I'll get you a shirt."

Jack just stood there, plate and sponge in hand until Bunnymund came in a second later and basically gave him a dishrag. An old washed out sleeveless brown shirt that looked like it was from the 1700s.

"This is a shirt?"

"You need clothes in my restaurant. End of story." And he walked out. But not before Jack could mutter a "Thanks".

When Bunnymund closed the door he smiled.

"I guess Tooth was right about him working hard...those dishes were spotless and he learned quickly. He's still a nutcase though."

He saw Tooth walking around the corner carrying some dishes she was no doubt going to give to him.

"Hey Tooth. You can go in now. He's clothed."

Tooth gave Aster a grateful look and withdrew the dishes she was about to give him. "Thank you" was written all over her face. Even though she wouldn't have minded seeing Jack without his shirt again (loll) she couldn't keep walking in on him without blushing and probably embarrassing Jack. Not even that. She would probably just start fainting after about two more visits. And how could she work thinking about his beautiful pale skin stretched over those really tight muscles and how they were kind of attractive and...sexy. Oh my god... NO TOOTH! NO! JUST NO! STOP. _NOW_. Pushing with her back against the door she walked in timidly and almost mustered up the courage to look at him. His back was turned and he was putting away the dishes. He heard Tooth's footsteps and started to turn around but Tooth jumped, shoved the plates onto the tray, and practically ran out the door.

"Oh my god! I'm not going to be able to look at him straight in the eye after this!" She served the customers what they were waiting for, trying to conceal the blush on her cheeks by feigning to be overly excited about what they were talking about, until she heard a loud clatter from the wash room.

She turned her head and her eyes widened. What was he _doing?_ Tooth looked back quickly to the customers. She held up one forefinger and laughed nervously, one eyebrow twitching.

"Excuse me a moment please."

When they nodded she took off to the back. She took a deep breath before entering the dish washing area, trying to forget Jack shirtless long enough to talk to him for a good five minutes.

He was muttering curses under his breath as he was trying to figure out how to keep up with the stack of dishes piled up at the dish tray. Tooth had to rub her eyes to realize that Jack was washing them wrong. He was making sure each one was absolutely spotless rather than just clean and he was completely missing the part where you would put the dishware in the sink a second time. Instead, he was just using up the clean water by using the faucet and draining the other one spewing water everywhere and getting his clothes wet.

And to top it all off he was wearing Bunnymund's car cleaning shirt, an old one that he didn't wear anymore and used to scrape the gunk off his car. Evidently it had been washed recently (Aster wouldn't let a dirty shirt touch his plates) but it looked like it was digested in the stomach of some animal that threw it up along a road that hadn't seen humans in decades.

"Shit, what am I supposed to do?!" He turned just as he was putting a plate away. "Ack! Tooth!? I'm um, doing fine?" The plate he was holding almost fell to the floor but Tooth caught it.

"Okay no I'm completely clueless, help."

Bunnymund rounded the corner.

"What are you doing in here Tooth? We need you to serve!"

"Okay okay, give me a minute! I just need to help Jack for a second!"

His eyes narrowed and he shook his head. Then more customers came through the door. He ran out of the washroom. Tooth rolled up her sleeves, turned to the sinks, corrected everything Jack had messed up and started to wash some dishes at warp speed. She was just about to finish with her 5th plate when she saw Jack looking from her to the bell being rung. He was walking outside.

"I'll guess I can take care of that?"

"Jack, no!" He was almost out the door.

"What? Don't you need my help?"

"Don't worry Jack! I'll take the dishes to outside tonight!" She said as sweet as possible.

"Okay, thanks but why?"

"You're wearing Aster's car cleaning shirt? I would rather not have people looking at you like you just blew in from the road. "

"Wha-?"

"Now, quickly, since Sandy didn't explain it to you well enough. Sorry about that by the way you'll get used to it later! But anyways you put the dishes here in the soapy water, refill it if you have too! Don't be shy about it we use a lot of soap, and then just keep putting plates in the soapy water rather than just letting them stack up like this, so the soap can soften up the things you can't scrape off. And scrape into the garbage over here-" She pulled up a garbage can near the sinks. "-the leftovers. _Then_, when the tray is clean as possible, or the sink is full, whichever comes first, then you clean off the plates quickly with the sponge and put them in the clean water understand?"

Jack nodded his head, staring intensely at the dishes and memorizing the process just like he remembered weather patterns. He was studying to be a meteorologist at school, so memorizing which plate went where was much easier than memorizing which wind belt was affected by the Coriolis Effect. Tooth continued.

"After you have the plates in the clean sink, you take them off and dry it with a towel. They do have to be clean; they don't have to be clean enough that they reflect the rays off the sun-"

Bunnymund came in again, interrupting her.

"Oi, Tooth! I can use a little help out here!"

"On it!" She called. She gave a general point to where the dishes went. "You put the dishes where you think they should go, if they don't fit there, leave them on the drying rack, I'll come in every hour or so. You good?"

"Yeah, I think so thank-"

"Awesome! Now go! I got to serve stuff!" She said looking at the customers who were still waiting for their orders. She rushed out the door and Jack went down to business, cleaning the plates much more efficiently this time.

The rest of the night went without much incident, Bunnymund and Tooth served as they normally did and Sandy cooked up the orders at a fast pace. The only thing that was different when they said goodbye to the last customers was that Jack cleaned all the dishes and it freed them up which was why Tooth crossed her arms at Bunnymund who was trying very hard not to laugh. Jack was standing behind her, his dad's shirt back on, equally pissed. Sandy had already left for the night. He said he was extremely busy and needed to make more sauce for the restaurant at home. Of course he affirmed that he would smack Bunnymund later.

"I can't believe you Aster. Jack could have walked out to our customers in your shirt you use to _clean your car!_"

He cracked up. "I'm ha-ha- sorry! It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up~!"

Bunnymund laughed and waved his hand at her.

""It's not like anyone saw him, Tooth!" He laughed. Tooth bit the inside of her mouth.

"They were about too!"

"Well nothing happened, so I'm not going to take it into account. Pfffttt I can't believe that you actually screwed up something as easy as dishes! Haha! And you actually took off your shirt too! And all this on your first day!" He continued laughing.

"Aster, enough! Jack worked hard and dishes aren't that easy, remember? I think you owe him an apolo-"

"No, no Tooth its fine." Jack came up behind her smiling. "If the kangaroo is gonna laugh then the kangaroo is gonna laugh, I'll just keep this shirt as commemoration for my first day. Let's go Tooth." Tooth picked up her bag in silent celebration for Jack as Aster stopped laughing. _Nice comeback_ she said mentally. As they were leaving Jack couldn't help calling back,

"Oh! And I was considering calling you Bunnymund! But the shirt incident got you the nickname "Bunny" for life mate! And with that, see you tomorrow!"

He moved his new car washing shirt onto his shoulder and caught up with Tooth outside, laughing. Once Bunnymund was out of sight Jack looked at the shirt and smiled.

"I almost feel like hanging this up and framing it. It was a fun first day!"

Tooth put a hand over her mouth and giggled as Jack held the shirt up to the light given off by the lamppost. It showed off all the grease stains and the water and soap that had soaked in it through the years. It was actually kind of pretty in a weird way. They were waiting at the bus stop for another 10 minutes before the bus came at 11:34, giving Tooth another chance to think about the day's events.

"Oh and bring a t-shirt tomorrow! Nothing fancy."

"Haha! Yeah, don't want this happening again!"

Once she waved goodbye to Jack at his stop, Tooth thought of him and his six pack again. She smacked her head into the window and blushed deeply until she got home.

_"Oh! And I was considering calling you Bunnymund! But the shirt incident got you the nickname "Bunny" for life mate! And with that, see you tomorrow!" _

Bunnymund groaned outwardly but was still smiling on the inside. He looked at the sparkling clean dishes all lined their perfect places as he locked up. Evidently some of it was Tooth's doing but Jack must have done most of it.

"You're not too shabby Frostbite. Not bad."

He was still chuckling to himself when he got into the car.

**I hope you enjoyed and thank you for your lovely comments/wonderful favorites/ awesome follows! P.s. Some of my stuff might be a little bit different from Sifberg's concepts but i'll mainly stick to her stuff and include it in the story so check out her tumblr! And with that, I am gone! (I'll try to update asap!) **


	5. Chapter 4

**F Yeah! UPDATES! I'm sorry I'm still busy with homework but here you go! I hope you enjoy it! Sorry if it's too short :P ****And OMG YOUR COMMENTS! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! Thank you for telling me that it's great that makes me melt on the floor with happiness! THANK YOU! (Sorry-updates are slow cause of homework and writer's block ((Darn you writer's block)) but I hope I get the next chapter to you soon!)**

Chapter 4: The family

Tooth walked into her room and turned the lights on. After she closed the curtains to the massive window overlooking a balcony outside, she put down her metallic silver bag delicately in her immaculately clean room and dressed into her pajamas without bothering to take a shower. She got on a baggy gray t-shirt and, not one to skip out on color, put on plaid purple pajama pants. They were made of a lighter fabric than winter pajama pants but were still fuzzy and rubbed pleasantly against her legs as she crawled up on her green and gold silk bed covers. She flipped over so she was on her back and looked up at the ceiling, not caring to turn on the TV. Instead, she turned on her side and looked at the clock. It was 12:30. She sighed and snuggled into the covers. An exhausting first day with Jack but, _it was definitely an interesting dinner service_ she giggled. And she didn't feel as sore as she usually did, her muscles could relax more easily when she got into bed.

She was about to fall asleep when she heard a buzzing noise coming from her cell phone. It was from her mom.

Translated text:

_Hey little Toothie! How are you doing in Burgess? We miss you and hope to see you soon! Here's a picture right now at our trip to the beach! _

Tooth laughed as she looked at the picture. One of her sisters, Maina, had grabbed a gigantic golden feather and placed it in a headband. Her head, hands, and toes were the only extremities that were sticking out from a gigantic sand pile and Tooth's parents and other two sisters were smiling all around her, continuing to pack her in. They were all in the picture, even their dad so he must have set it up on a timer. The sun was shining down on them because of the time difference and they looked extremely happy. Tooth sighed and blinked away a sad feeling. She sat up and changed her phone's language then started texting. She missed her family very much. She had come to Burgess in her junior year of high school up until college and was only able to visit them once a year for about a week during the summer.

It wasn't enough to see her sisters. Maina being the youngest at twelve was always so fun to talk to, and Tooth's favorite. Her other two sisters, Xuan and Thu, were fun to talk to as well but they would rather gossip about the latest and greatest supermodels to themselves most of the time and giggle about boys. Tooth rolled her eyes when she thought of them. The beautiful 16 year old twins could be super serious when they wanted too, like in school or when guests came over, but afterwards they tried to be as flamboyant as possible, wearing the flashiest jewelry on the market. But they were good kids most of the time and Tooth had enjoyable outings with them whenever she came over. Maina on the other hand was a little more reserved, but still willing to have a lot of fun with her sisters. She looked beautiful in that golden feather and Tooth couldn't help thinking that Maina was almost a little copy of herself when she was twelve. Her eyes flitted to her parent's picture next to the TV. They were getting a little bit older but that didn't stop them from being carefree and jubilant people. Tooth's mother was more in tune with Xuan and Thu than Maina, she always bought the latest fashion and even joined in on some of their conversations. Tooth would feel bad for Maina but Tooth's father always spoiled Maina rotten and talked to her 3/4ths of the time, so there was no need. Her parents were always sending her pictures of their family and Tooth always smiled at their faces.

Tooth grinned when she remembered the one time they had taken a trip to India and rode elephants. She and Maina, Maina being only 5 at the time, rode the biggest elephant in the front, laughing with Xuan and Thu in the middle while her dad clung to her mother on the last elephant. Her father was afraid of falling off and started whimpering "I want to get down!" but boasted later of being the least afraid and the best rider. She smiled and sent the text.

Translated:

_I'm doing great in Burgess Mom! __I have a good job and just got one of my friends to join The Warren. His name is Jack. Wow that beach really looks awesome! And Maina needs to wear that feather ALL THE TIME! She looks great! And Xuan and Thu looking good as always, the little rascals __. How are they all doing in school? And how are you doing? I hope to see you soon! _

She sent the text and went to sleep. Five minutes later her mother texted her back. She woke up again and looked at the text.

Translated:

_Jack? Who's that __? Do you 3 hiimm?Is he handsome?_

Really? Out of that whole message she picked up on that one thing? Tooth blushed and her eyebrows came together.

_NO! He's just a good friend! _

Her mom texted her back a second later.

_((;D yeah sure. Not for long ~! I want to see a picture of him!_

Tooth rolled her eyes. Her mom could be as flamboyant as Xuan and Thu.

_Yeah, well, I have to go to bed soon, it's almost 12:20 here. _

_Oh! Oh! Got you! See you soon sweetheart! And everyone's doing great by the way. Xuan and Thu and Maina are all doing excellent in their classes and your father and I are having a good time on our little mini vacation! Hope to see you soon, okay! Love you! Goodnight!_

Tooth sent a heart text and shut down her phone. It was late.

…

Tooth saw Emma walk on the ice as it cracked. She didn't know what to do and saw Emma fall into the cold, unforgiving water. Tooth's heart plunged down into her stomach as she saw bubbles coming up but she couldn't move.

…

Tooth woke up with a scream. She was breathing heavy and she felt her face. Was it a dream?

She ran to her phone and called Jack's home. She felt her heart thud in her chest, it answered after two rings.

"Hi-?"

"Hi! Hello?! Jack! Is Emma okay?!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

It was Emma. Tooth sighed and put a hand over her chest.  
"I'm sorry sweetie, I just had a little nightmare..."

"Ookayy? Well anyways like yo what up, come visit me sometime. I get mad bored when Jack isn't home and it's a school holiday… and oh, speaking of my big bro…"

Tooth could almost feel her devilish smirk on the other end.

"…you got it bad for him don't cha?"

"Wha-psh-No!"

"Ooo jack just woke up~ Wanna talk to him~!"

"I got to go to school Emma! Bai!"

The other line clicked off. Emma put the ancient phone back in phone holder and walked to the corner of the kitchen, waiting for Jack to walk in. He practically slumped down the stairs, rubbing his sore arms. He saw Emma leaning in the corner with her arms crossed, trying to look cool.

"Dish washing fun?" Emma grinned and walked over to him.

"No." He rubbed his hair back from his face and yawned.

"Who was on the other line?"

"Tooth. She had a nightmare or something or other. Anyways, why don't you bring me to the park? Mom can't cause she says her back's sore."

"I actually have a job now, Emma? I can't really-"

He saw Emma shuffle her foot and look down. Her eyes looked up and she pouted.

"Please?"

Jack faltered. Emma was so adorable he almost couldn't say no. He bent down so he was at eye level with her.

"Does it have to be the park?"

She still looked away but her eyes lit up a bit.

"No…"

"Do you want to come and see my new job then?"

"No. For all I know, you could be fired tomorrow and that won't be fun."

"Hey, have a little faith in your big brother Emma!" He laughed and picked her up, despite his sore arms. He hid whatever grimace was coming to his mouth and he smiled. He rubbed his nose on Emma's and hugged her.

"You'll get to see Tooth too! And my new boss doesn't seem as evil as I first thought. So, want to come?"

Emma grinned and nodded. "When do I get to go?"

"At around 4:00. You have to take care of mom while I'm out okay?" He set her down and got breakfast. He stopped.

"And no cheetoes on the upholstery this time okay? Videogames only until 1:00. Then at least make an attempt to read a book."

She rolled her eyes and slumped onto the table.  
"Aww… Fine."

Jack kept eating his fruit loops as Emma rested her head on the table. Even though Emma was _not_ into reading _at all_, she knew her brother was working extremely hard, so reading a couple of pages, she guessed, wouldn't kill her.

After she got over the fact that she probably would have to read, she smiled to herself. She didn't necessarily hate the aquarium as much as Jack did, but the manager asked why a runt like her was in there in the first place. Jack almost went off on him but Emma said it was okay because she would put some crabs in his car. Jack said absolutely not. But he didn't say anything against lobsters so Emma reasoned that would work wonderfully and snuck the gigantic crayfish into the manger's car window.

Thankfully, he didn't know who did it and Jack and her got a kick out of it when they got home, even though Jack was angry at first.

Emma smiled as she looked at her brother's died white hair and crystalline blue eyes. He ate his cereal with vigor and got angry at the cat when he tried to lap up the milk from his cereal bowl. She laughed when Jack picked him up and started to interrogate him.

"Why are you trying to eat my cereal huh, Mr. Peebles? Where were you last night with that pasta you also nabbed off my plate?"

He made his voice go higher and mimicked Mr. Peebles. "Meow, Meow! Oh, I see, you didn't do it. Well, that's a lie." Mr. Peebles started squirmming and Jack put him down.

"That's what you don't get for stealing freeloader!" Then Jack finished his cereal and looked at Mr. Peebles who was looking at him.

"Fine. Here you go."

He gulped down his cereal and placed the milk on the floor. He petted the cat as he purred happily.

Emma laughed "I love my brother." She thought happily to herself, then she got excited.

"And I can't wait to meet The Warren gang later!"

She spent the rest of the afternoon drawing what she thought Jack's boss would look like.

**I hope you enjoyed everyone's characterization! Especially the sisters. :3 I will update soon as possible (when inspiration strikes)! And thanks again for your wonderfulness in comments/favs/follows! :D And I'm planning to make this fanfiction pretty long if you're wondering why I'm going so slow in the story. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Helloo. I'm sorry I haven't updated for like the past two weeks (omg apologies) but I have literally not had even one hour to write. Its just work then come home then work and then sleep. I manage to get my daily functions in there somehow xD but I don't have the time to write lately and I think this might happen a little longer. I'll try to get a chapter up soon! But for the next three or four weeks I am basically going to be a tortoise in terms of updates. Sorry~ After that, it should get a lot less hectic so I'll update regularly then x) and I know slow updates aren't fun so thanks for putting up with it! **

* * *

**WOOHOOO UPDATES! I'm sorry it took so long! I had writer's block until yesterday and was still in the midst of writing it. I made it a longer chapter this time because Idk when I'll be able to update next XP. But Yeah anyways! This chapter was written over a three day time period so it might be all over the place but I hope you like it! (Lol I'm still on the introductory phase. I'll do my best in writing what happens from day to day) Hope you enjoy~! And thanks again for your lovely comments/favs/follows! **

Chapter 5: Emma, Jack, Bunny, and Manny

"Pfffffffffffttttttttttttt~~~! His name is _BUNNY?! HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Emma laughed wholeheartedly in the passenger seat. She rocked from side to side and laughed until tears streamed from her face. Jack laughed a little bit in the beginning but stopped after he got closer to the restaurant.

"Okay, okay. It's not that funny. Don't laugh at him while we're there."

"Okay, okay. Don't worry! It won't be like the lobster… but Bwahaha! _Bunny_. It's just too perfect!"

Jack pushed on the gas pedal stopping at the red light. He slumped in his seat and ran a hand through his hair. He had picked up Emma from their house earlier and was still a bit annoyed.

*Earlier*

Emma had Doritos' crumbs all over her fingers and was getting it all over the game box controller she was playing on. She was talking to a friend on a headset. A whole bottle of soda, half empty, was leaning on her right side and the creamy white couch she was sitting on inevitably got some orange fingerprints on it. She was surrounded by drawings on paper of a deranged looking person with foam coming out of its mouth and yelling at Jack.

Jack stepped up from behind. Emma was talking so she didn't see him and stuffed more of the cheesy chips in her mouth. Thank goodness their mom was visiting a friend today. She talked with her mouth open and continued to blow up whatever space alien was on the screen. Jack picked up one of the drawings. A menacing looking man with "Boss" written across his forehead was breathing fire and (what Jack guessed was him) was cowering and being saved by what he guessed was Emma. She had given herself muscles and a helmet made of gold.

"Mm hm. I'm cowering in fear. Very nice."

She spun around with a horrified expression on her face. Jack cracked a smile at her bulging cheeks. She even got cheese on her nose. She moved her lips to the microphone, not swallowing and keeping her eye on Jack.

"Uh, Katie, I gotta go…"

She clicked off the microphone with protests from Katie and chewed her last few bites. Jack could almost hear the audible gulp as it went down her throat.

"Eeeeeeeeee…."

"Yeah. You're in a lot of trouble."

She tried to wipe her face but only got more cheese on it in the process. He sighed, face softening, and got a washcloth from the kitchen.

"What did I say Emma?" he asked as he wiped away the cheese from her face.

"I'm sorry Jack. But I was going to clean it up when you came back I swear! I just lost track of time."

"Uh-huh. I have half a mind to not bring you to The Warren today."

"Wait. I got to that new level we always had a problem on! And I did read a book."

Despite himself his interest piqued. A new level! Awesom—Wait.

"A small book, I'm sure."

She grabbed a library book from the couch after Jack wiped the cheese off her hands. It was the _Princess Bride_.

"What's the plot?" He asked flipping through the pages, feeling bad. He couldn't stay mad at his sister for long.

She went to describe the plot in full detail. Jack raised his eyebrows and was thoroughly impressed when she said that she liked it. They didn't have a computer (they had to sell it for Jack's laptop) so he assumed that she really did read it. Most of it anyway. She put a bookmark halfway through.

"So… can I still come?"

Jack smiled evilly.

"Yep, but you get to clean up everything when we get back. And you gotta show me how to beat that level! We've been at it for ages." He handed her a jacket and she laughed.

"Alright, let's go!"

She grabbed her coat and one of the pictures then followed Jack out of the house, Jack knowing well enough that in all possibility he would clean most of it when they got home.

*End Flashback*

The bell chimed as Emma walked in. Bunnymund came from out of the kitchen then blinked.

"Hey Frostbite? Is this a customer or-?"

"This is my sister! Oh shoot!" He said looking back. "Sorry Bunny I forgot to put coins in the meter! I'll be right back!"

Emma and Bunny looked at each other as Jack looked for cars and bolted across the street. Emma moved her eyes from Bunnymund, to her drawing, to Bunnymund again. She crumpled up the paper and threw it over her shoulder. I landed expertly in the trashcan near the door.

"Well, your better looking than I'd thought you'd be." She muttered.

If looks could kill. He had no time to be dealing with this runt sized brat. He didn't even know the kid's name and she was insulting him. Well, if she was Frostbite's sister then that trait apparently ran in the family. In fact, he was just going to ask Frostbite to bring her back home again. After staring her down for a minute (Jack parked his car in the far, far lot so he wouldn't have to pay any money, so they had time) her eyebrows went up a little and she sighed. She shuffled up closer to Bunnymund and looked a little abashed.

"Look. I'm sorry, I just, I mean… Be nice to my brother okay? He pays off a lot of stuff at home and we need it for… things." She wasn't ready to tell him that she had been in the hospital for over a year. She never wanted to tell that she was weaker than she looked so she left that part out.

"Truce? Uhm…Er… Mr… Uh…Bunny?" Jack hadn't told her his full name so she just held out her hand, smiled her widest, and hoped for the best.

Despite himself, Bunnymund actually bent down and shook her hand. He liked children, they were good testers for his chocolate that he handmade. He couldn't eat it himself because he had a mild allergy and there was no one at home to test them.

"I'll tell you what you little ankle- biter. Let me get you some chocolate." He didn't try to conceal his accent and he gave a small smile. Giving chocolate to kids was great. They always appreciated it the most.

"Whoa, you're from Australia?" She said with a mischievous grin.

And… She's back.

"That's so cool!"

Wow. First time he heard that one.

"And can I really have some chocolate? That would be awesome!"

Jack walked in.

"Wow. You guys are already friends? How long was I gone?" He looked at the chocolate and Emma moved it closer to her. Jack, without liking to admit it, loved chocolate to death.

Too late. He already saw it.

"Hey Bunny! Can I have some choco-"

"No."

"Aww, but c'mon. Emma got some"

"How old do you think you are? Get to the back. I'll watch your sister until Tooth or Sandy comes."

When Bunnymund turned his back Jack looked at Emma with the largest eyes he could. She rolled her eyes.

"C'mon. You know you owe me for wrecking the living room." He whispered.

"Fine. Here ya' go."

She dropped the chocolate in his outstretched hand. He grabbed an apron, a gleeful smirk on his face. He walked into the washroom, sat down near the counter so he wouldn't be seen, and ate the small piece that Emma gave up.

"MMmmmm. Holy crap. This tastes great! I got to ask Bunny where he got it from."

"I made it Frostbite."

Jack jumped and hit his head on the counter. The-wha-the hell? He made it?! Jack was rubbing his head when he heard a call from the kitchen from Bunnymund.

"Wash dishes!"

"But there aren't even any here!" The door opened. "Then start setting the tables, washing the front window and making yourself useful." Bunnymund looked ticked off.

"Okay, okay." _Grumpy _he said mentally.

Emma was sitting on the barstool and drinking juice until Tooth arrived. Until that time, she spent her entertainment on asking Jack as many questions as possible.

"How did Tooth even get you this job Jack?"

"How much money do you get an hour?"

"What are these booths made of? There so soft!" She continued to bounce on the cushions and laughed when the seat made noises. She continued to jump from booth to booth until Jack stopped her and told her to sit down. _No more sugar for you._ He thought.

"Jack, I'm kinda bored. Do you know when Tooth's coming? Hmm? Oooo what's this?"

"Emma! Don't touch that! That's the…" she touched it. "ice cream dispenser."

She got ice cream all over the floor and even though she helped Jack clean it up, the floor was sticky. Jack grabbed a mop from the back and wiped it up, telling Emma to stay put.

When Tooth walked in about ten minutes later, in her work clothes, she saw Jack and Emma. Emma looking surprised and happy to see her, Jack slumped on the last table facing her. He looked like he just died. Emma put down her finished juice and ran to Tooth giving her a big hug.

"Toooooottthhhhhhh!"

"Emma! Heehee! You've grown!" Tooth picked her up and spun around with her in a big circle. She stopped and put Emma down when she got a better glance at Jack.

"Uh Jack? Ya doing okay?"

His arms moved up slightly and he gave two thumbs up. Bunny called from the back.

"Overland! I need you to come in the kitchen for a second since Sandy's not here!"

Jack's head jerked up and groaned. Then he almost flew into the back of the booth when he saw Tooth's face right in front of his. She moved back too but not as much.

She whispered "Hey Jack, how are you?"

They glanced over at Emma. He saw her hold Tooth's phone up, pressing as many buttons as possible. Jack noticed that the game was one that would have to be downloaded and made a mental note to invite Tooth to come to their house sometime to play some videogames. She had come over before but only for dinner, so they definitely needed a movie videogame pizza night (Guess this reference and you guess one of my favorite T.V. shows ((still one of my favorites to this day))).

"I gave her my phone for a second so you're in the clear."

"Phew. Thanks Tooth." He said, equally whispering. "She can just get a little bit… hyper sometimes…"

"Frostbite!"

Tooth giggled.

"Frost-what?"

"Coming Rabbit!" Jack called. He waited, smirking, and was satisfied to hear a loud "Ugh!" from the room. He laughed as silently as possible along with Tooth. Then he shuffled out of the booth and walked to the kitchen and Tooth sighed sitting down next to Emma. She normally would have started to set up the tables but Jack had it all done it already and she couldn't serve because Sandy wasn't there yet.

"So Emma? How are you doing now? Better?"

"Mmm, yeah. I'm fine. You don't have to keep worrying about me."

Emma paused her game for a second and looked at Tooth with a hint of sheepishness.

"Don't tell anyone I get sick often okay?"

Tooth smiled the most motherly smile she could and moved to fingers over her lips as if she was zipping a zipper.

"Lips sealed."

"But you just talked!" Emma said, smirking. They laughed and when Emma hit the play button, Tooth shifted closer to her and avidly gave her pointers.

Meanwhile Jack had walked into the kitchen… to three enormous crates full of various vegetables and fruits.

"And _what_ am I supposed to do with this?"

Bunnymund was holding a clipboard and glancing at the vegetables from time to time and checking things off.

"Sort them."

"In these crates?"

"No. In the fridge." He used his pen to point to the massive refrigerator in the back. The door was open and showed the length of a room that seemed to have the special capacity of a walk in closet. It had all the fancy water sprayers that you would see in a grocery store and had food packed up to the maximum capacity. Only a few boxes were running empty and a rush of cold air blasted towards Jack from inside. That _thing _was a **fridge**_?_ More like a cathedral in France. Okay maybe Jack was exaggerating because he had a pint sized fridge at home but it looked awesome. There was no old food in sight.

"You sure that's not the entrance to another place right?"

"I've only been here for how many years? I know my own kitchen. Now, sort each in the crates. The citrus is over there, the vegetables over here, the wine and liquor goes more towards the front and it has its own place with a less chilled temperature. We only get the wine from these bottles when we run out. Can you handle the fridge Frostbite?"

"Uh, yeah I can! Who can't handle a fridge?"

"Good." Bunnymund said smirking. "Just get everything right before Sandy gets here. He doesn't like people in his kitchen. And count out how much of each thing we have while you put it away. I'll check it off."

"Can we switch-?"

"No." He looked down at his clipboard as Jack started counting the produce.

"Twelve lettuce stalks, ten apples, twenty- wait- twenty different cheeses? Whoa, how many do we need? "

"This place gets extremely busy Frostbite. You didn't even get to experience the half of it in last night's dinner service. Wait till Friday and watch. You'll have to restock the fridge next Tuesday."

Jack let out a groan of frustration. His arms were already sore from the other day.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" He feigned his soreness from lifting an armful of produce. Then a question came up in his mind.

"Hey, how did you get this place anyway? Did you originally own it or what?"

"Oh, that. I didn't own this place at first… and keep counting."

"Oh, whoops. 13 tomatoes…"

"I came across the restaurant about three years ago. I wasn't really close to him or anything but I got to know him over a couple of drinks one night after a dinner service…"

"Woah Bunny. Rebel." Jack chuckled.  
"I wasn't the one drinking you idiot. He barely had any servers and he cooked his own food, which was… average to say the least. He had originally taken over the business from his parents so I guess it was really stressful for him… wait, how many tomatoes do we have?"

Jack counted again under his breath. "Two, four, eight… 16."

"Excellent. So anyways, the next day I got a letter in the mailbox that basically had a bunch of crap in it until the last line."

"What was it?"

"Can you just please take this place off my hands."

Jack suppressed the urge to laugh. Bunnymund continued a new air of sincerity in his voice.

"You'd think this place had mice and other pests crawling over the place but the restaurant's actually a real beaut. I don't know what was up with that Manny fellow but I've owned the place ever since…with a little help from someone that I'm not willing to mention. Maybe you'll get to meet Manny someday. He does visit from time to time."

"Who's the person that helped you?" Jack said. Bunnymund rolled his eyes and looked annoyed. Jack picked up on it, delighted of anything that would slightly annoy him.

"Some overconfident, cocky, Christmas obsessed gumby."

"Haha! What's a gumby?"

"Nothing you would understand Frostbite. But no matter. We should get out of the kitchen soon, Sandy's coming back."

After Jack walked out Bunnymund looked in the fridge and, noting that Jack had put everything in their proper places, smiled to himself and closed the door. Jack was a good kid. Maybe it wasn't such a bad decision to hire him after all. He walked out to find Sandman being amply greeted by Jack's sister. Jack and Tooth were laughing as Emma enthusiastically shook his hand and asked him how tall he was. Even Sandman was smiling and the whole air around them escalated into an almost… joyous occasion. No. Not a bad decision at all. Ever since Jack came, the whole restaurant seemed to be more fun. Bunnymund decided to strike the first dinner service off of his records and walked into his office to do so, considering letting Jack get a taste of serving on Friday.

**Lol, Anyone know that reference? I hope you liked it and I will continue ASAP! (I'll notify when I'm busy) Thanks again for favs/comments/follows/revews/looking at it even when you don't have an account :D! It makes me so happy to know that people like my stuff! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yayyy! New chapter update! HAPPINESS! This chapter is pretty long, I worked hard on it and I hope you like it! :) And thank you so much for your beautiful comments/follows/favs 3! Now I must say that for another couple of weeks, I might not be able to update cuz of work and stuff. But after that, there should be more regular updates x) Hope you enjoy! (And not to mention I finally got cover art for this thing! It's Sifberg's artwork for this AU :D so don't forget to check out the tumblr and see moreamazing drawings!^^)**

Chapter 6: The Exercisers, The Shipper, and The Dark Life

Jack's arms flew in and out of the sinks, bringing the white dishes and various colored cups into surging soapy water. He cleaned them at rapid speed with the sponges, his tee-shirt's sleeves getting wet because his arms were submerged up to his elbows in water. He tried not to flinch as droplets leapt up and smacked his face, getting his hair wet. He heard the dishes clatter constantly, not only from his end but from the clatter of cooked food and the regular ringing of the bell coming from the other end of the kitchen. He tried to drown it out as he cleaned as efficiently as possible but couldn't ignore the hum and energy of the restaurant behind him. He didn't notice it his first dinner service because, well, it was his first dinner service. But now that he was more acquainted with what he had to do, he felt more at ease and could focus on other things. One of which being that there was no music.

_How can you _not_ have music at a restaurant? We have to fix that sometime or other_.

He thought about what music to play. Rock might be a little harsh but why not throw some rock music in there sometimes to spice it up? Classical music might be a little cliché, so maybe there was a way to keep it upbeat. Jack thought more about it when Tooth came in and shoved a whole stack of finished off dishes to Jack. He looked over and sighed. Tooth smiled slightly. She looked tired but she hands on her hips and widened her smile until it came into a smirk.

"Need some help there tough guy?"

Jack smiled but continued to put away the dishes.

"Nah, I'm good. I need to work out anyways. Too much sitting around at home doing the homework and that gym fitness test is coming up soon."

Tooth looked shocked, then annoyed. Her palm hit her forehead. "Damn I forgot about it, when-?"

"Tuesday, nest week." Jack said. "I know. I'm not prepared for it either. I've been laying off the track recently too." Tooth all but smacked her head against the wall. The gym test coming up was the biggest test of the year for fitness in their college. Tooth and Jack enrolled in the gym program earlier in the year; it was actually where they first met. The gym program kept them both in shape and usually wasn't that hard. The only problem was that if that test was failed, the person who failed it would have to take a remedial camping trip in the woods. Although that seems fun, it was more for trash collection than anything else...and battling the elements in the mountains for three days. As for the test, it wasn't that hard in retrospect but to pass you would need at least 26 pushups, a ten minute mile, five minutes doing ladder exercises, an obstacle course, line jumps, climbing up a military wall and various other things that the gym teacher came up with. Hey, they signed up for it after all, not that they were prepared. Being a class that you signed up for, it was possible to skip classes; you just had to be prepared for the tests.

Well, Jack and Tooth weren't prepared at all.

"Hey Tooth! Dinner service is still going on but can't we somehow get some exercise here?"

Tooth looked up at Jack coming out of a memory about the camp. She didn't show up one time and the gym teacher had scheduled a test. As for failure to make up the test because she had work she was sent to the mountains and had to collect trash in the rain with one of her worst nightmares, Catalane, a bitchy girl that she always ended up being partnered with. Tooth didn't know why she signed up for gym class in the first place, she barely did anything. It was probably for the extra credits, the reason Tooth and Jack signed up. Tooth did _not _want to be paired with her again.

"Actually… that's not a bad idea! Okay, so here's what we do."

The next 2 hours of dinner service Emma watched as Tooth lifted her legs up higher than usual when she was serving and trying to fast walk as much as possible throughout the restaurant. She also held the water pitcher much more often, filling it up as much as possible and when only Emma would looking, she would lift it up and concentrate on holding it above her torso. Emma would find it comical but it was a little weird. She sucked up the remainder of her juice up her straw and when she made the carton look like a collapsed vacuum, unable to get anything else out of it, she threw it in the trash can and walked over to Tooth who was still concentrating on the full water pitcher, little beads of sweat condensing on her forehead. Emma looked at her for a couple of seconds waiting for Tooth to turn around. When she didn't after a minute, Emma rolled her eyes.

"Tooth!" Tooth let out a little gasp and jerked the pitcher upwards… right onto Bunnymund's face. He was holding two trays on either side of him and couldn't block his face. Only a little bit got onto his hair and dripped down his face but it was enough for him to be annoyed. He turned to Emma and then Tooth who were both giggling slightly.

"You're lucky you're a little squirt." And then he turned to Tooth. "No exercising. Remember last time?"

Tooth remembered last time. She forgot to study for a gym exam (you can tell that this is a regular occurrence xD cause Tooth is busy)… by the end of the night she had broken three plates because she was trying to use them as weights and was doing jumping- jacks in the washroom whenever she could get a chance. She also had used Sandy as a weight for a couple of bicep curls after a busy dinner service and astonished a couple of late night couples left in the restaurant.

"I promise I won't break anything this time! But I still need to exercise! I'll do it discreetly, no worries."

Bunnymund thought for a second.

"No." And then he walked away. Tooth shook her head but still kept the pitcher in her hands. She sighed and turned to Emma.

"You needed something?"

"You're still going to exercise?" Emma said, eyeing the water. Tooth put a finger over her lips saying "shh". She nodded.

"Lol, don't tell okay. I swear you and Jack are a bad influence on me."

Emma grinned. "No probs, now what was I- Oh yeah! Where's Jack?"

"Back room to your left."

Emma almost sauntered into the workroom but then saw Jack doing a workout with the dishes. He took them and held them at arm's length when they were cleaned and made a motion like he was fanning them. After fanning them 5 times he put them away and muttered under his breath.

"Okay that's ten so…"

He did five squats and then jogged around the small room, missing Emma because he was looking at the floor. While he washed the dishes he continued to bounce on the balls of his feet as much as possible keeping as steady a hold on the dishes as possible. He hit his arm against the drying rack and his t-shirt got snagged. He almost crashed on the floor along with the drying rack but caught it just in time. He had his back to Emma and whispered loudly in a mock voice,

"And Jack Overland has made the big catch of the evening!" He gave a bow and then continued in his regular voice, "Wonderful, thank you announcer in my head." He continued in the announcer's voice, "And he slides to the dishes, and there's more, what is Jack going to do next? Well…"

Emma felt like intervening at first but then thought better of it as her eyes narrowed. _Well, I'm gonna leave you alone for now._ And she quietly shut the door as her brother continued to exercise.

Since it was more towards the end of dinner service and most of the customers had left, Tooth ramped up her work out a little bit more; stopping only if Bunnymund rounded the corner to the place the water glasses were kept. Emma trotted up to the back of counter and was about to ask Tooth a question when she heard Tooth muttering, eyes flitting and moving a pencil back and forth in her hand, calculating.

"Okay, ten cups washed, two checks done so…"

She proceeded to do ankle exercises, lifting up her ankles so her heels were in the air and then she brought them back down. Emma watched as she accidentally hit a glass and it almost shattered but Tooth caught in a motion that had the accuracy of a polo player hitting a ball. She smiled and gave a small fist pump in the air, obviously enjoying the accomplishment of keeping a glass from shattering.

"And Toooothhianna," she loudly whispered in an announcer's voice, "Has made the biggest save of the day!"

Emma snorted and moved to an empty table, leaving Tooth to announce to herself just as Jack had. Emma pulled out her IPod and headphones and thought about them both as she blasted her favorite music into her ears.

"They are so made for each other…" She grinned evilly. "Well, if they're training for that gym test I hear so much about…I guess a sabotage could be arranged." The music was used in a movie's fight scene and a "battle plan" formed in her head as she thought.

* * *

"Oh my goddddd I'm dyiiinnnnggggg" Jack complained as he clambered into the driver's seat.

"Emma, you drive, I'm too tired." He flopped into the car so his face hit the seat cushion and half his body was hanging out car door. Emma popped another one of Bunnymund's chocolates in her mouth. Jack looked up through his bangs.

"Mmm. Hey!"

Jack used a free hand to take one of the chocolates as he clambered in a little bit more.

"Fooood. I need… life energy."

Despite her annoyance Emma giggled. Jack put the chocolate in his mouth and then sat up, perfectly fine, but tired, hungry and sore. He started the car and tasted the chocolate in his mouth. It was a type of creamy dark chocolate and it had peanut butter in it. He looked behind him as he backed up out of the parking spot.

"Sho, how di'ja wike the restaurant?"

Emma giggled at Jack and mimicked him, stuffing another chocolate into the side of her cheek while he had finished his and swallowed.

"It wash gould. Twooth wash fun to talk to and you two exwercise funny."

Jack shrugged his shoulders up, a little embarrassed.

"Oh, uh, you saw that? Well, it's for a gym test you know."

"Fworgot?" Emma narrowed her eyes and raised her eyebrows. Even though she was so much younger than Jack, she felt like she was older than him sometimes because he acted like such a kid.

"Uhhhh, yeah. But don't worry; I'll be good as long as I exercise as much as possible."

Oh Emma wasn't worried; she _wanted_ Jack and Tooth to fail the gym test so they could go to the camp together. Tooth was like a big sister to her and Jack seemed like he liked her enough so getting them together could lead to relationship central. Although Emma never admitted it to her brother, she really liked getting people together. She had helped some of her friends find out who they were going to ask in high school so she had Jack and Tooth covered ( as much as possible in her mind).

She nodded then swallowed, getting excited about her plan but also about who she met.

"By the way that Bunnymund guy wasn't bad at all. His Australian accent was pretty cool! He totally serves food like a boss, and that cook was cool too! Sanderson right? You gotta bring me back sometime!"

Jack smiled as they turned the corner to their apartment. It was at the beginning of a long street in a smaller corner of town and looked a bit more worn down than the rest. He shut the engine and patted her head.

"I'm really glad you weren't bored. But next time, no cheese _anywhere_ near that couch. Dad comes back in a week and mom's coming back tomorrow from her friend's so we need it spotless."

Emma nodded and smiled, her operation get-Tooth-and-Jack-together-plan would go in effect tomorrow.

"I got it all covered!"

But in the end she still made Jack clean up most of the couch. She fell asleep after cleaning up the soda, crumbs, and the mess she had made on the videogame consol. It was 11:00 when she fell asleep. Jack saw that she did her best, understanding that she was tired. He smiled and picked her up, carrying her upstairs to bed and laid her down on top of the covers. He pat her shoulder gently to wake her up so she could change. When she didn't wake up and shivered instead, Jack turned up the heat a little begrudgingly. Emma usually needed the house to be a little warmer than 63 degrees (Jack's favorite temperature) but since she didn't go underneath the covers or change into her warm pajamas Jack changed the thermostat to 72, although he would probably get no sleep because it was too hot. Lastly he got a blanket and put it next to her, just in case. He saw her smile in her sleep a grab onto the blanket slightly. The youngness in her face truly showed as Jack moved some hair out of the way of her nose. Her freckles and pale skin echoed his own and her round cheeks glowed in the moonlight streaming through her window. Jack smiled and tucked the hair behind her ear and gave her a hug. Jack clicked off the lamp on the dresser and walked out of Emma's bedroom into his own across the hall. Once he had changed into his pajamas, shorts and a gray shirt, he tried to sleep but he was too hot as he suspected. He opened his window but there wasn't a good breeze coming through and it would waist electricity if he just left it open. He climbed back onto his bed on top of his covers but he just couldn't go to bed. But it just felt nice to rest, not necessarily sleep. So instead of staying in his dark room, he moved to the couch downstairs, where it was slightly cooler and watched the TV until he fell asleep somewhere around 1 A.M.

* * *

Around 8:00 Pitch hurried down the street from his restaurant, resenting the slight cold breeze that stung his eyes.

"Blasted cold." He scorned in a British accent. He put his sunglasses on and the stinging wind stopped, shrouding his eyes in more darkness than 8:00 PM already lent. He smiled. Darkness was so much better. When he worked for a different company a few years back, they had used bright lights all the time. This left his corneas awfully sensitive to light in certain situations and marginally sensitive most of the time. He always desired dark places and low light, like in his restaurant, to keep his eyesight at the best it could be. Fortunately it worked for his fancy winery and fine dining area, where many people came in to enjoy the "escape from the light." Pitch considered them his fellows because they were usually very classy and elegant people who seemed to like the dark almost as much as he did. His enormous 2 floor restaurant was always full for the most part and had little to low light coming in from the windows, always closed with thick black curtains during the night. Pitch was the only head chef and owner at his restaurant. He used to have a partner in his business, but that partner broke his trust. Of what Pitch was not sure anymore because it had happened such a long time ago, but he was sure that he was not going to trust anyone with that position ever again.

The restaurant also was Pitch's house, another reason not to trust someone with a partnership. On the 3rd floor, Pitch's residence had even less light than in the restaurant with only one window in his room and three in the kitchen. These windows were always covered by heavy black curtains during the nighttime to keep away the dreadful light of the moon. The moonbeams would penetrate his eyelids and go into his damaged corneas if he left the curtains open. He had gone without properly being in the sunlight for such a long time that his skin had almost turned an ashen color. It didn't help that he smoked sometimes. That just killed his complexion even more than it should have been.

He pulled up the car to one of the local winery shops he visited most often, anxiously tapping one of his long bony fingers on the steering wheel. Even though his sue chef was second in command and looked at the eatery while Pitch was gone, Pitch still felt anxious about the state of his restaurant. He never trusted someone as far as he could throw them and continued to harry the clerk to get all the wine he needed fast. The restaurant had just run out of Chambord and he needed more. It was his most popular drink and if he did not satisfy his customers they would leave. They were fickle those people. One minute you invite them into your restaurant and the next they walk out the door, uncaring unless they enjoyed the food. They were Pitch's life force, and his worst nightmares.

He slinked out of the store and into his car, a black porche, started the engine and went on his way to his restaurant. His ash gray suit picked up the shadows coming in through the tinted windows. They shifted and changed, reflecting the state of his ashen skin. Usually he would wear a black suit but he decided to be a bit more "colorful" today. He parked his car and walked back down the familiar road, this time Chambord in a brown paper bag settled in the crook of his right arm. He glanced to his right out of habit, at the Warren.

He took a steady look in at the customers and meticulously counted the usual amount. _Good_, He reasoned. _Still 11 customers below my restaurant, nothing to worry about, nothing to worry abou-_. But then he saw something. Something new. A boy, young, probably about 18, was dragging out the garbage on the dimly lit side of the restaurant. He threw it in the dumpster and used his knees to support his arms. He had snow white hair, evidently dyed and his blue eyes radiated with some sort of optimism that Pitch couldn't quite pick up on. It annoyed him. The strange boy took a deep breath and walked in the restaurant, smiling at someone's call, unaware that Pitch was there.

"Well, well, well, a new apprentice huh Aster?" He slowly let out the words, as if preparing for a speech that he was going to give. But instead of the words sounding comforting, they sounded rusty and coughed out, as if Pitch hadn't used his voice in a long time.

Pitch's brain processed that the boy was only a hired help, nothing to be worried about. Only a bus boy. A bus boy probably did not have a good relationship with Aster's restaurant or the people in it.

Or could he?

Pitch waked back to the restaurant.

"Well, if he does, we will just have to change that." He said as he slipped through the black door with the elegant letters _Pitch Black's _written on it in gold, just like his eye color.

He was slightly more uneasy than when he first left.

* * *

**The excersisers are Jack and Tooth, the shipper (relation-shipper) is Emma, and the dark life is suprise! Pitch! I actually got a lot of inspiration from writing about him so I'm glad I chose to write about him in this chapter. You're gonna find out about his business partner later :3 Again I hope you enjoy! **


	8. Chapter 7

***Cries * This is so late so I gave you a super long chapter. I hope you like it! I might edit and make it longer in the future. Omg, I need to sleep- Goodnight! **

**And as always, favorites/ likes/comments are always appreciated! Thank you! **

* * *

Chapter 7 – The Camping Episode part 1- Attack of the shipper

Tooth and Jack sat together on the coach bus as is rocked up the dirty path in the abyss of "Mt. Grueling". They were both staring up at the ceiling, eyes blank and unresponsive to anyone except themselves. The seats were the most disgusting they had sat on in a long time and when one of them put their faces up to the upholstery it smelled like cigarette smoke and bad manners. To top of the horrible trip, the heavens decided to open up and let down everything they had stored for spring and it wasn't helping that the bus was shaking from side to side and lurching forward due to the uneven road. They were both getting carsick and it had only been an hour.

"I can't believe this is happening."

"No shit."

"I wish we were back home."

Jack smacked his forehead to the seat in front of them and Tooth rolled her head back and hit it against the backboard a couple of times.

"I know."

"Oh, Tooth, it's not that big a deal!" Catalene spoke up in the seat across from them. She looked over grinning but stopped smiling the second she saw the glares from them. They both looked half dead and ready to kick her ass.

"Geez, I was only making a comment. You don't have to look at me like that."

She huffed and kept doing her nails in an expensive red paint over a book she had brought. The entire bus heard her (very loud) comment and Tooth and Jack sat lower in their seats, embarrassed as they all turned around to look at them. Thankfully, Tooth was in the window seat and Jack was nearer to Catalane because Tooth would have reached over and kicked her. Hard. Instead she shoved headphones in her ear and started to listen to rock music from her IPod. Then she looked over at Jack and offered him an ear-bud. If she could save herself from getting a mouthful from Catalene then she should spare Jack the same fate.

"Ohh look at the two lovebirds."

The girl sitting in Catalene's window seat, Elisa, looked over shyly at Catalene's comment but quickly rounded her face to look at the window with Tooth's glare. Bitch mode activated.

"Well at least I don't look like I'm going to a speakeasy in the 1920s, Catalene." Tooth was implying her low cut shirt and shorts that were more like a strip of cloth than anything else.

Tooth smiled with the intention of showing anything but a smile and gave the earphone to Jack, leaving Catalene there with her mouth open. Jack shook his head smirking and placed the earphone in his ear. The music drowned out the rain and the others on the bus and Tooth and Jack were left to themselves, reflecting on last week's events.

*Earlier last week*

It was Friday and Jack was working in the field a little bit. He served about three customers before he messed up an order and Bunnymund told him to go to the back again. Emma had sat in a corner the whole time, hoping for a good opening to start her plan. She didn't see it yet but Jack and Tooth were still exercising during restaurant hours. If she could kill that time to exercise and invite Tooth over for the weekend, they would so fail the gym exam on Tuesday.

Emma saw Bunnymund come by the counter to get some water. Good. Now to put the plan into action. She took off her headphones and put her IPod in her skirt pocket and then moved towards Bunnymund. She shuffled up to him, twiddling her thumbs. Tooth was waiting a table and Jack was still in the kitchen so neither of them could hear. She came up with the cutest voice she could achieve.

"Mr. Bunnymund sir?"

He turned around and softened his expression at her face.

"Yeah? What is it ya' little ankle biter?"

She beckoned for him to come closer like little kids do so that the adults can hear them better. She whispered, "Jack and Tooth are still exercising in the restaurant and it's kinda distracting to the other customers. I've been in the back the whole time so I can see it on their faces."

Bunnymund rolled his eyes and sighed, moving back up to a standing position. He put down his water and moved out of the counter, grumbling "For the last time…" Emma grinned, her evil demeanor back as she watched part 1 of her plan unfold. Bunnymund called Jack and Tooth to the back for a quick conversation and Emma hopped back in her seat. Jack and Tooth came back from the conversation a little annoyed.

Yes! Step 1 complete. Now for step 2.

In the car later Emma asked Jack what happened with Bunnymund nonchalantly.

"By the way, why did Bunnymund take you guys out to the side? What happened?"

Jack stopped the car at the usual red light and rested his chin on the steering wheel. He threw up his hands and shrugged his shoulders, and then he brought them back down to the steering wheel.

"I don't know how he found out." _Wonderful_! Emma thought. She forgot to mention that Bunnymund shouldn't say that she ratted Tooth and Jack out. It would have put a large hole in her plan if they suspected her, so the fact he didn't mention who it was was just a bonus. She smiled to the car window so Jack couldn't see. Emma looked at her reflection in the window. Her hair was getting longer and her freckles more prominent. It was always a tradition on her birthday to measure her even if she had a doctor's visit the day before and she couldn't wait to turn thirteen and see how much she'd grown height-wise. She played with the car lock, moving it up and down as Jack continued to speak.

"But he pulled us out back to say we can't exercise in the restaurant anymore." He sighed and moved his chin off the steering wheel when the light turned green. Emma looked at the outside streets of Burgess, distracted from her reflection. The supermarkets and clothing stores that lined the boulevard had put on their lights. It was getting lighter out each night as the spring was moving in, but it was still dark enough for them to put on their glowing signs by 6:00. Emma looked over at Jack. He had bags under his eyes but the glowing from all of the stores reflected on his irises and detracted from his tiredness. He really was tired though. He never slept well in the heat and he always wanted the air on in the summer. Spring was okay for him but he usually got sick somewhere in the middle of it. Winter was his favorite season, but their mom was always yelling at him to put on more clothes because he usually only wore a sweatshirt and some really old pants. Emma giggled slightly. Summer sucked balls for Jack. He couldn't sleep well at all. He complained all the time and constantly asked for trips to the beach from their parents. The only thing Jack was great at doing in the summer was videogames, because he became so lazy he almost didn't do anything else. That was phase two. Emma looked over at Jack again.

"Hey Jack. Why don't you invite Tooth over to exercise during the weekend? She can sleep in my room and I'm sure mom would be okay with it. She's basically okay with anything when Dad gets to coming home. "

Jack laughed. Their mother loved their eccentric dad and she always got in a better mood when he came home from business trips.

"Haha! Actually that's a good idea! I'm sure Tooth would like to come over too. We can use the gym two blocks down the road."

Emma could barely hold in a smile at how well her plan was working. Jack called Tooth on his cell when they got home. Emma eavesdropped and to her excitement Tooth said "sure!"

Phase 3 tomorrow but first… Before Jack went to bed she made the thermostat go up two degrees. Heh heh heh won't be long now.

The next afternoon around 1:00 Tooth arrived in her white game shirt. It had a Mario™ mushroom on the front and a pink Mario™ emblem on the back. She had black running shorts on and a water bottle in her hand and she said she left all of her overnight stuff in the car. Jack, with Emma's suggestion, said that they all should have lunch before Jack and Tooth went to the gym. As they ate their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches Emma smiled. She was right about their mom. She was super happy their dad was coming home in a couple of days and she didn't mind at all that Tooth came over. Also, Jack was less well rested because she had turned the heat up and he was more inclined to be lazy. She could tell by the way he made the sandwiches. He was slower than usual. Perfect.

Alrighty, now for phase 3.

Emma made sure she finished her lunch quickly. She chewed through the gooey peanut butter and the cooling jelly as fast as her jaws would allow her. Then she gulped down her water and started her videogame. Tooth and Jack were still eating so the game taking a couple of minutes didn't matter that much to Emma. It just needed to load before they left. She got to the level she and Jack had been trying to beat for weeks, and lost purposefully when she continued. She grumbled and purposefully lost again, hoping it would catch Jack and Tooth's attention.

"Hey, Jack, Tooth. Before you go can you give me some help on this level? I'm sure it'll only take a few minutes."

Jack and Tooth, finished with their lunch, looked over. Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He honestly felt really tired but he knew he needed to get up and do stuff and not be a lazy butt on the videogame system. He shrugged at Tooth. Tooth's eyebrows bent downwards in question but softened when she saw Emma's smile. Emma took after Jack's characteristically beautiful teeth and Tooth walked over to get a better look.

Time lapse to the next twenty minutes and all three on them were doing their best to defeat the level. They were all switching and taking turns, trying to defeat the queen of the goblin horde. By the time they beat it, it was 3:00.

Tooth's eyes widened when she looked at the grandfather clock in the left corner of the room.

"Jack! We only have 30 minutes before the gym closes!"

"Augh, crap! Sorry Ems we gotta run!" He kissed her on her forehead and they both bolted out the door. Emma laughed. Phase 3 in session.

They came back 45 minutes later. Okay Emma, try to channel your inner Sherlock Holmes. They both looked only a little bit sweaty, she was sure they were probably doing some exercise in the gym but just not a lot. Her ears pricked up at their conversation.

"I'm sure we'll get a lot more done tomorrow!"

_Oh, no you won't._

"Yeah, I'll make sure to set our alarms. We can also go to the park on Monday. Oh wait we have work on Monday. Hmm. I guess we got tomorrow then.

_Make sure to keep them up late and sabotage the alarms. Ask to go to the park tomorrow and walk slow._

Emma shoved a chip in her mouth. The crumbs that fell on the couch were vacuumed up by Mr. Peebles, who had hopped up on the couch. He kneaded the beaten up white leather and sat next to Emma, purring.

She whispered to him, "Want to help me in my plans? Yeah, that's right, good kitty." She smiled when Mr. Peebles purred louder and rested his head on her lap. She rubbed his head then asked Jack if he could take over the game for her.

"Mr. Peebles is being too cute I just can't stop petting him. C'mon Jack! It's a really cool level too!" Jack's eyes widened at the prospect of a new level and he took the controls from Emma. Tooth said she was going to take a shower. Their mother was going out for dinner with one of her friends so "No videogames" didn't come from anywhere. Emma, yet again, could not believe how well this plan was working.

Tooth came out of the bathroom 40 minutes later in her pajamas, a gray t-shirt and green shorts with a hummingbird logo on the side. Her hair was in a ponytail and was still slightly damp. It had soaked up the lilac shampoo Mrs. Overland had bought on one of her travels and smelled really good.

"How are you getting on the level?" She asked.

"Oh the evil boss is gonna get his ass kicked one way or another. Just not sure if I have to use this potion or not yet." Jack replied, gaining a laugh from Tooth.

She tried to sit next to Emma but Emma scooted over to the edge of the couch with Mr. Peebles, leaving no room except in the middle between her and Jack. Usually, this wasn't a problem, but when Tooth sat down Emma moved in, squishing Tooth closer to Jack. Tooth shoulder was almost touching Jack's when Emma sniffed her hair.

"Hey Jack!"

"Hmm?" He turned around and so did Tooth. He accidently brushed his nose up against her hair. "Tooth's hair smells really nice right!"

There was complete silence for a whole half minute. Jack blinked and then blushed, quickly moving his head away. Tooth's eyes widened and she blushed. Then she and Jack tried to concentrate with the game. They both tried to hide their faces from each other and Emma mentally slapped herself.

_Crap, I' just made things super awks._

"Uh, sweaty, AKA Jack. Didn't you want to take a shower too?"

"Uh, oh yeah! Yup, yuppers, I'm gonna go do that now! Thanks Emma! Here Tooth!" He placed the controller in Tooth's hand carefully, making sure he didn't actually touch her hand and shuffled off the couch, getting redder by the second. He fast-walked awkwardly upstairs and grabbed the towels in the closet. Then taking a deep breath as he was getting ready to go into the shower he looked up at the mirror. He cursed under his breath because his face was still red.

"Jack? Jack. Calm it. Calm yourself. It's totally normal for a girl's hair to smell nice after she gets out of the shower. It's totally normal for a girl's hair to smell nice after she gets out of the shower. Emma's hair smells nice when she gets out of the shower too… I…..think…yeahh….."

He tried to forget about it by the time he turned on the water.

Back downstairs, Tooth was kicking the boss's ass with a combo move she learned from the cheat code Emma pulled up on her phone. Tooth was still blushing.

"I can't believe you said that Emma."

"What? I was only telling the truth." Tooth smiled at the compliment, a little less self conscience. She was just moving on to the next level when the phone rang.

"Don't worry, I got it!" Emma hopped off the couch and grabbed the phone from the kitchen. Tooth heard her voice from behind her and tried to guess at the conversation.

"Oh, hey mom! Yeah. Oh, no…. Jack's just taking a shower. Yes! Yes, that would be, fantastic! Okay, okay. Bye-bye." Emma hung up and did a fist pump in the air. Their mother was coming home and bringing _pizza_! Wonderful artery clogging pizza that would keep Jack and Tooth from being ready for the gym final! Yessssssss! Phase 4 in session to-night!

Tooth kept pushing the x button to jump up on ledges, avoiding the monster's gigantic sword.

She called back over her shoulder, "Who was on the phone?"

"Oh, that was just mom. She's bringing home dinner."

"Oh, really? What is it?"

Emma got some soda out of the fridge.

"Oh, uh. It was nothing. Just some pizza… woah, hey a new boss?"

Tooth missed the part about the pizza and concentrated on the weapons she would have to enable.

"Uhh, no not a new boss. Just the same one. This level is really hard actually but I'm sure we can beat it!"

Emma smirked. The plan was working perfectly. This might have to go down in history as the best 12 year old plan yet! She would have to write it down in her diary when everyone went to bed. Her mom came through the door a half hour later with pizza from down the block. Her white shorts and black floral top accented her curves and her rounded face. She had no remnant look of back pain and jovially entered her apartment with all her bags. Her high cheekbones echoed the freckles both her children possessed, and her deep green eyes followed the pizza as she set it on the table. Tooth had always been awed by her beautiful face but it was less of a surprise how beautiful she was because her kids were as equally good looking.

Tooth stared at the pizza in shock. Two pies. One pepperoni and one mushroom. That was so not going to help her and Jack for the final. But she didn't want to be rude and totally reject the pizza her host's mother just spent good money on.

"Thanks Mrs. Overland. Do-do you need any help?"

"Ha ha! No I don't dear. Thank you though! Call me down if the game gets interesting okay?" She already had dinner so she was going to go into her bedroom where she could watch some T.V. She smiled and then looked down at Emma who was trying to open another coca cola. She snatched the soda can from her.

"Hey, no fair!"

"No soda after 7:30 young lady." She popped the aluminum part herself and drank from it, patting Emma's head. Then she walked upstairs and ran into Jack who had just finished his shower.

"Why hello son who uses too much water. How dee do?"

"I don't use too much water mom. And… Wait. What? Why is there pizza?"

"I thought it was movie videogame pizza night? That's what Ems said. Well anyways call me down if the game gets interesting k."

Emma and Tooth had brought the pizza to the couch. They had also taken a bunch of paper plates from the cabinet near the window and were both eating a slice.

"Here Jack, have some." Emma offered him a large piece and Jack shook his head.

"Why did you tell mom that this was a movie videogame pizza night?"

"I thought that's what it was? Just sit down bro. Chill. Smell the pizza, enjoy the high res. Graphics. Live a little."

Jack sighed and plopped down with the pizza. In the next twenty minutes Tooth had blown the boss to smithereens, each of them had at least two slices of pizza and a liter of drinks, and all was right with the world. Jack took the next turn and moved up in the various catacombs with his extensive knowledge of the terrain. Emma usually would have played more, but her plan was still in action and she needed to keep Tooth and Jack distracted from the time.

Every time they alluded to or mentioned what time they should all go to bed she brought up a cheat code or a secret boss level that would get them major points in the virtual world. She kept putting off the time expertly until it was 12:30.

All three of them sat with their mouths open when the final boss was defeated. Even Emma, despite her plan, celebrated with her older brother and Tooth when the game ended. They all cheered in silence (because they didn't want to wake up Mrs. Overland. She actually did come down with them for about thirty minutes before going to bed and cheered insanely when they got through three levels). They did a series of fist pumps, mini-dances, and bro fists as the credits rolled past.

"That was frickin awesome!" Jack whisper-screamed to Emma. She whisper-screamed back to Tooth, "And you were the best ever!"

"No you guys were!"

"No you!"

"We're all awesome okay!"

"Yeahhhhhhhhh!"

After they were done celebrating it was 1:00 AM. Once Jack and Tooth actually looked at the grandfather clock they freaked out and quickly cleaned up. Then they went to bed. Emma was still grinning when she slid into the covers. They were both clueless.

Phase 5 of dastardly plan begins now. Muhahahahaa.

"Hmm? Why are you sleeping with your headphones on Emma?"

"Oh no reason, I like to listen to music before I go to bed."

Tooth yawned.

"Okay. Night."

"Night."

Emma actually did like to listen to music before she went to bed, but she was really setting an alarm for herself in the morning that she didn't want Tooth to hear. Emma coughed a little bit and shuddered.

_I better not be getting sick again_. _Well, no worries. I'll be better in the morning. _

At daybreak Emma's alarm went off. She tried to open her eyes but couldn't because they were stuck together. Peeling open her eyelids with her fingers, she slapped her hand around until she found her Ipod. There was an alarm going off and it said "Clocks!" at the bottom.

"Wha the shmeb clocks. Bweh. Right."

She clicked off the alarm and let her head fall back onto the pillow annoyed. Then she propped herself up and shuffled out of bed. She felt sluggish because of the pizza she had eaten last night. She smiled tiredly. That could only mean one thing. Tooth and Jack would feel the same way.

She changed her alarm to go off at 11:00 and then moved to the door. Her head peaked out of the bedroom and she looked from side to side.

"Hellooo~"

"Mew. Meow"

"No Mr. Peebles, shh. I'm not gonna feed you now."

"Meow."

"Shh."

Emma tiptoed down the hallway to Jack's room. He had taken the smallest bedroom in the whole apartment at the end of the hall. Why in the world he would do that Emma would never know, but she guessed because it had the biggest window and like most other nights, it was completely open. She almost blew her cover when she looked over at Jack. He had his mouth half open with drool coming out of it and was sprawled all over the bed, his feet hanging off the end. His right hand was twitching and the dawn light that was streaming in hit him in a way that made him look like he had a mustache and a uni-brow. Emma could barley stop giggling as she fiddled with his alarm clock. When she couldn't figure out how to change the numbers she unplugged it. When it was replugged the numbers blinked at 12:00. And Emma knew their mom was going to sleep in. She had one more day off before she had to go back to teaching and they were all going to wake up late. Perfecto, perfecto, perfecto. Emma crawled back to bed, maybe only a little bit remorseful at her trickery. But it was all to get Tooth and Jack together at the camp where they would spend a lot of time together. And it all came out to one of the most genius plans Emma had ever created so she didn't feel so bad.

"WHY IS IT 11:00?!" Tooth yelled. Emma woke up again and stretched as Tooth frantically tried to get her work out clothes on.

"What's goin on?"

"We overslept!" She quickly got on her shorts and zipped them up, running out of the room to Jack's.

"Jack! Jack!"

She stopped shaking him when she saw his face and she giggled. He looked like a kid.

"Jack? Jack, come one wake up. Haha, your face is so silly."

Then out of nowhere Jack reached up and brought her into a hug. He breathed in and Tooth felt his chest rise. The thought of his abs came into her head (this was so not the time to be thinking about that!) and she started freaking out internally. He was still sleeping but Tooth blushed like crazy. She wiggled out of his arms and ignored the fact that she actually liked that feeling of being in his arms.

"Jack! Wake up!"

Jack got up quickly.

"The heck? What-?"

"We overslept it's eleven!"

"What?!"

Somehow Emma had managed get them to bring her to the park and she was loving that they walked slowly with her when she said she was tired. After that, they went to the gym but only got a couple of hours in before Tooth went home. They were both exhausted. Emma was too but her mission was accomplished and she was satisfied when she went to bed that night. And she did write down in the most private sectors of her brain that she had singlehandedly killed Jack and Tooth's possibility at ever getting a pass on the gym final.

All Tooth and Jack could do was dread the exam on Tuesday. And all Tooth could think about was the fact that Jack had actually hugged her… like that.

OMG TOOTH STAHP IT!

On Monday they looked at each other and knew they both weren't prepared. They moved around the restaurant like corpses and Bunnymund and Sandy could do nothing to console either of them as they both chanted "we're totally gonna fail."

Long story short they failed the gym test with flying colors. The gym teacher even said it was one of the most "pitiful failures" she had ever witnessed in her life as she stood over Jack and Tooth as they panted on the track. The trip was from Friday to Saturday.

*Skip to Present*

They got off the bus, ticked off at Catalene who had continued in her offensive and loud comments, waking them both up from their naps and keeping them awake throughout the ride. Their wrath was slightly calmed by the rock music but once they got off the bus their eyes slid to each other and then back to the camp and then back to each other.

This was going to be a really, really long couple of days.

They trudged in the torrents of rain with the other campers to the decrepit gathering of huts waiting for them near the top of the mountain.


	9. Chapter 8

**To all of you who don't know who Elisa is, she's from the 1979 Claymation Jack Frost movie and I have plans for her. There are also further plans for Catalene and I was going to include it in this chapter but this chapter is really, really long already and I felt like I would keep going on forever if I included that part. I think this may be the last update I have before I go away but I might whip up a mini chapter or something. And I'm sorry for the late update! It's been a long week! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Yes, enjoy the Rainbowsnowcone. X) **

* * *

Chapter 8 – Welcome to the log cabin "oasis" on top of Mount Burgess

Everybody piled in through the door of the main building to get out of the pouring rain. Even the gym teacher was drenched. The check in person behind the log counter was looking at a brochure and chewing bubblegum until she moved her eyes up to twenty dripping faces, Jack and Tooth being the ones closest to her extremely pink T shirt and matching shorts. Her bubblegum popped and she slid her dirty boots off the counter as the gym teacher handed her the trip status. She quickly flipped the pages of the clipboard, eyes lazily checking each box. When she was done she nodded to the gym teacher and addressed everybody in a non excited drone.

"Welcome to the log cabin oasis on top of Mount Burgess."

Tooth giggled. The woman sounded like she had nails for breakfast and nasal congestion for years. The woman turned her head for a second at Tooth but Tooth looked up at the ceiling and shifted back and forth on her heels. The woman shrugged and continued each word, sounding like it was being forced out of her.

"*Sigh* to your left and out the window through the pouring rain you'll see your wondrous new camp site…From the sheet your teacher gave me I assume you'll be picking up trash in the area for community service…Enjoy yourselves."

The collective groan from the group suggested otherwise.

"Don't go around into the other gender's cabins. We will find you and ask you questions… Am I clear?"

Everyone more or less nodded then shuffled uncomfortably with all of their bags and camp supplies, not to mention trash collection sticks.

"Good. Just to be sure of that, each cabin is about a quarter-mile apart and is guarded by staff. There outhouses in the back of each cabin. You are free to roam about from 8 a.m. until 9 p.m. otherwise… enjoy your stay."

The gym teacher spoke up, a little more chipper than the woman behind the counter, who went back to reading her brochure and moving her boots to the counter.

"Alright, who in here is a meteorologist major…? Ah, Jackson. What can you say about the weather?"

Tooth looked back at Catalene and gave her a look that said "watch this".

"There's a cold front coming through that is most likely pushing away a warm front. That's why it became gusty a little while back and why the bus was rocking so much due to the differentiating wind patterns. Cumulonimbus clouds, which are probably coming through, are going to congest with the cumulus clouds producing frequent showers, not a long steady rain. *Yawn* However, the mixing clouds produce a layer of altostratus cloud cover which is lighter than nimbostratus and darker than cirrostratus clouds, so we could see the sun for a little while tomorrow but that doesn't mean it'll stay around for long…Also, it'll be colder when the rain passes, but should clear up more towards the end of the day."

Jack moved to look out of the window and then stepped back into place beside the other campers and Tooth.

"Or it could drizzle on and off tomorrow but nothing *yawn* too bad. And winter weather is my forte, so that forecast could be wrong."

The entire gym class (except for Tooth because she was used to this) looked at Jack in shock and the gym teacher blinked. Even the woman behind the counter eyed Jack. They were definitely not expecting a full, and quite detailed, prediction. The gym teacher broke the awed silence.

"Well alright then… We'll start tomorrow… Uh, thank you Jackson."

"Don't mention it." Jack nodded absently.

She motioned for everyone to start moving to the cabins and the campers slowly made their way out the back door. Jack yawned again; he always got tired when it rained. Snow was so much better, much more crisp and airy. Thank god this was a cold front, maybe he would wake up tomorrow when the cool air came through. The caterpillar like bag he held was heavy and he adjusted the straps so he could sling it over his shoulder. Then he leaned over to one of his friends, Guy (who was still shocked), and whispered something to him that Tooth missed. It was something along the lines of "I'm going to sleep the second I get in the cabin."

Tooth smiled and patted Jack's arm.

"Nice forecast."

"Really? Thanks. I've tried to get a little more in tune with weather other than winter precipitation but I felt I was a little sloppy 'cause I'm tired."

Tooth laughed.

"I think you left everyone dumbfounded for the year."

Jack smiled.

"Sure, Tooth. Hey, with your knowledge of teeth and my knowledge of winter weather,"

He grabbed her hand and lifted it up like champions after they won the gold medal.

"We could be Jack Frost and the Tooth Fairy! Oh my god, imagine if we could fly?"

He let go of her hand and Tooth brought it back down slowly. Jack's hand was ice cold but his arm was warm. Tooth's arm had slightly brushed against his when he lifted her hand up and she turned away a little so he wouldn't see her blush. But the prospect of being the Tooth Fairy was actually… really nice. Seeing teeth all the time, of all different children, all around the world? And being able to collect the teeth and being able to fly?! Best job ever!

Tooth almost pretended she was flying when she walked up the hill with the other girl campers. It had been a half mile walk in the mud and they were all shivering, trying to get to the huts as fast as possible. It had stopped raining so hard for the most part, just a lot of showers (like Jack had said) so Tooth spared a moment and stopped. The boy's camp was by the bottom of the steep walkway and Tooth glanced down at the only boy there with white hair. She saw him sleepily bob through the other campers and whine when they couldn't open the door. They did "rock paper scissors" under the awning and Tooth giggled when Jack lost. She looked after him as he jogged back through the mud to the main building with a blanket over his head to shelter him from the drizzle. Tooth looked up as little droplets of water fell on her face and she quickly ran up the slope and got in just in time before it started to rain. She hoped that Jack would be okay.

Catalene brushed her hair with an expensive comb on the cabin bed.

"Ughhhh, this frizz won't go away, I've tried everything!"

Elisa glanced timidly over at Tooth, who was mumbling to herself in the corner, and then over to Catalene. For some reason, both of them had come in their room with Tooth instead of going to dinner like the rest of the girls.

"Do you want me to help?"

Catalane seemed a little taken aback at the gesture of kindness but turned around without giving an answer and handed the brush to Elisa.

Tooth looked over at all of her supplies and clothes. She knew she would have to wear the camp uniform tomorrow, green jumpsuit pants and a black shirt but she couldn't find the pants. What she was wearing now was the only other day outfit she brought because everybody was only staying two days. It was a yellow but fitted T-shirt and worn out black jeans that she had for years but neither would replace the gym uniform and she needed both (otherwise the gym teacher would flip). And out of _all _the other girl campers she had to be put with Catalene and Elisa. Not that Elisa was bad or anything, it was just that Elisa had a tendency to rant on about her crushes and she was Catalene's good friend. Just as long as she didn't rant about anyone she particularly knew Tooth was okay with her. Now where were those green pants?!

"Hey, do you know what happened to my green camping pants?"

Catalene replied "Maybe you left them on the bus or something Toothiana. Or maybe you left them with your boyfriend, Jack, was it?"

Tooth's mouth hung open. Did she just?

"Excuse me Catalene, first of all, Jack isn't my boyfriend and secondly-!"

"Really?" Elisa piped up.

Uh-oh. She, she couldn't like Jack right?  
"Uh, yeah. He's not my boyfriend." Tooth blushed slightly at the thought. Elisa twirled her blonde hair in her fingers.

"Hey Tooth, why don't you sit down for a while?"

_Oh great. _

Half an hour later, Elisa was ranting to Tooth about _everything_. Her life story up until this point, how her old boyfriend dumped her before she went to college, how he had romantically-Tooth didn't want to remember all the mushy love stuff- how Elisa became Catalene's friend and what not, she just went on and on. Catalene had long ago started listening to music on top of the bunk bed and Tooth had grabbed a soda to calm herself but she hadn't really drunk any of it. Elisa kept on asking questions about Tooth and Jack's relationship as nonchalantly as she could and how long they knew each other. Tooth kept slumping further and further into the moth bitten sheets and tried to answer as little as possible. Wow, this girl was almost worse than Xuan and Thu when it came to talking Tooth's ear off about boys. She would have to introduce her sisters to Elisa sometime if they ever came to Burgess for a visit.

"Elisa, don't you have the "perfect guy" in mind or something?" A question came from the top bunk. Tooth noted that Catalene had oddly interrupted when Elisa was about to talk about her job.

Elisa sighed. "Yeah, he has blonde hair and blue eyes, and he's big and buff, and like a prince, and he'll save me from disaster every day, or something like that."

Tooth made a face into her soda and she took a sip. Then Catalene asked another question that Tooth had been dreading.

"What about Jack Frost?"

Elisa exclaimed with new energy, holding her hands together and dreamily looking off through the window to the other cabin at the bottom of the hill.

"Oh! I love Jack Frost! He's so hot! I should totally get together with him!"

"What about your dream guy that you were talking about."

"I don't know, I'll probably never find him, so I guess for now I can settle for Jack, I mean, his face is gorgeous."

"WHAT?!"

Tooth crushed her soda can with the force of a rhino and she glared at Elisa with a look of absolute rage. The fizz from the soda started to trail over her hand but Tooth didn't notice.

_Settle? You're just gonna _settle_ for one of my best friends?! No. No. Elisa. No. Jack isn't yours just because he's hot. Whoa, Tooth, who said he was- oh never mind!_

Elisa came out of her excited state and looked at Tooth

"Uh, Tooth? You, alright there?"

Tooth's face softened a little and then realized that she was being stared at by Catalene and Elisa. A couple of other girls came from the dining room to see what was going on and they were staring at her too. It didn't help that her soda can was crushed and soda fizz was still spilling out all over her arm.

"Uh, yeah! I'm fiiiiiiine! I just, you know, uh..." She looked around nervously, thinking as quickly as possible.

"Uh, you just reminded me of... groundhogs!"

Everyone in the cabin moved their bodies away from Tooth as much as possible without actually getting up and running.

"We had this groundhog in that uhm came in winter and and it, uh, my family named it Jack Frost but it ate all the plants in our garden and so we hate it now! Oh my goodness! Would you look at that! I'm out of soda! And those pants! I'M just gonna go get some stuff."

She cracked a huge smile as she backed up out of the cabin, hitting into various objects as she went.

"Out back yeah there's soda, and pants! Out back! Okay bye!"

Tooth quickly shimmied out of the back of the hut out in the rain and slapped her hand against her forehead. What the heck was that? Her hand slid down her face and she chucked the compacted soda to the garbage canister to her left. Of course Elisa shouldn't have said that she would _settle_ for Jack but… that didn't mean Tooth should have gotten angry… or should it have? Or what?

_Ugh Toothiana what's come over you? _

Tooth moved both her hands to the sides of her face and then used one to adjust a strand of pink hair. She sighed. Guess it was time to find a pair of jumpsuit pants that she could wear tomorrow, the main building being her best bet. The female staff that manned the girl's hut were eating and let her go when she said she needed to go to the bathroom (AKA the outhouse). There was barely any rain outside anymore, just a little distant thunder in the background so Tooth didn't go back to get an umbrella. She didn't really feel like going back to the cabin anyways and she figured a walk would clear her head. It was still light out for the most part, still around 6:00 so Tooth didn't take a flashlight either. She was about a quarter mile from the main building and could see all the trash and crap that she apparently missed on their first trip there. No wonder this place needed to be cleaned. Then she felt a _plunk_ on her left arm. Then on her hair and her right leg. More rain.

Tooth started to jog to get to the hut but it started pouring before she got there and she was soaked. And the main building was locked. She tried round back but there was a large padlock on that door too. She tried knocking but there was no one there.

"So, quite a predicament you got yourself in here Tooth" She muttered

Well, there's an awning. Might as well wait until this shower is over and then…

"Hi."

"AHHHHHHH!" Tooth screamed and dove for cover, which happened to be behind a trash can.

"Oh my god what?! Are you okay Tooth?" She peeked out from behind the trash can and saw familiar white hair, blue eyes, and a blue hoodie. She put a hand over her heart and gratefully took the outstretched hand.

"Oh my god, Jack. Don't scare me like that."

Jack smirked.

"I only said 'hi'. You okay?"

She sighed deeply.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I'm just looking for some jumpsuit pants for tomorrow."

"Hey! That's what I'm looking for… wait a minute."

"What?"

Jack's eyes narrowed and then his cell phone buzzed. He dug it out of his pants pocket and looked at the text. He still had an old flip phone. A really old flip phone. With tape on the back holding it together. Tooth blinked, a little sad. Too bad Emma got sick so often, and Jack really couldn't afford a lot. Hmmm… Tooth wondered if Jack's birthday was coming up anytime soon.

"Ohh no."

"Oh no what?"

"Emma's sick again."

"Huh?!"

"I'm calling them… Hello, mom?"

Mrs. Overland picked up the phone that was lying next to Emma's bed.

"Yeah, hi Jack. Wow, it sounds like it's really raining over there. How-"

"Is Emma okay?" Tooth and Jack said at the same time.

"Oh, Tooth is with you? What are you two doing there?"

Emma grinned as Jack explained, despite the thermometer in her mouth. Plan success, _cough._

"Nah, Emma's alright. Nothing serious like the last time. It's just a little cold." Mrs. Overland took the thermometer out of Emma's mouth and looked at the temperature.

"*Sigh* Don't worry Jack. She's barely running a fever and with this medicine the doctor gave her, she should be fine by the time you get back. Here she is."

Emma took the phone gleefully.

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Hah _cough_ never better."

"Good. Did you take out mine and Tooth's gym pants for the trip?"

"Yep, I washed them for you. They're right downstairs. Sorry I forgot to give them too you, but I'm **sure** you can get another pair in that main building right?"

"Ugh, Emma... You know we needed-"

"Karma's a bitch Jack, that's why I'm sick and that's all I have to say. Here you go mom." Emma tossed the phone to their mother and snuggled in her covers, satisfied despite her cold. It was totally worth it. She smiled deeply and pretended to go to sleep.

"I'm really sorry Jack. And Tooth too. Yes, I'm sure Emma meant it. What do you mean Jack? She takes after her father, Sir Pranks O' Lot. You take after your dad too Jack. *Sigh* Just try to enjoy your time there. It should stop raining soon right?"

Jack had put it on speaker and his mom heard both Tooth and Jack groan.

"Thanks mom we'll try to make the best of it."

"Sorry…Alright I have to go, someone's at the door."

"Bye mom."

"Bye."

Click.

"Oh this will be fun."  
"Ha-ha you think so? We can probably get the pants tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Tooth and Jack moved to the closest bench underneath the awning and sat down. Things were kind of awkward for a second and then Jack leapt up.

"Why didn't I do this before?!"

"What?"

But Jack was already dialing a number.

"Hi, yeah, Guy? And Hiccup? Cool. Could you come over here? The main building. Yeah. Ugh, yeah, yes bring an umbrella…. Alright! Thanks."

Jack sat back down.

"I can't believe I didn't think to call them."

Tooth remembered that Jack had gone to get the keys too.

"How long were you here?"

"Oh, I went back at one point to get the keys because I lost to a rock paper scissors competition."

"Wow, it escalated into a competition huh?"

"Yep. I tried but I was tired enough that I didn't win. I think Hiccup might have changed his choice at the last second, but I couldn't tell. Then I realized my gym pants were missing after I slept for about an hour. And here I am now… Same thing happen to you?"

"Oh, uh. Yeah. But we had the keys."

Jack could tell by Tooth's face that something didn't sit right with her.

"What happened?"

"Um, nothing really worth hearing." She played with the end of her braid and didn't look up.

"Well, we got time."

She laughed a bit and then her face fell. Then she shook her head.

"It was really ridiculous. I was paired with Catalene and…"

Tooth didn't want to say Elisa. If she mentioned her, it was possible Tooth would have to talk about her and she couldn't tell Jack what she said about him! But thankfully, Jack finished her sentence for her.

"Nightmare-ville?"

"Hahaha! You said it."

Jack looked at Tooth who seemed a little happier. Then he looked at her yellow T-shirt and hands and her hair in the fading light. They were all drenched, and her wet bangs fell into her long eyelashes, making her blink more than a couple of times every other second. She either didn't seem to notice, or she was too busy playing with her braid but she wasn't fixing her bangs and it annoyed Jack.

_Why doesn't she move her bangs if it's bothering her?_

Then, he didn't know what possessed him to do this, but he reached over and brushed away some of Tooth's bangs with his thumb, so it was out of her eyes. Her cocoa brown skin felt nice and smooth under his fingers and he almost didn't take his hand away from her face. They both blushed simultaneously.

"Hey Jack!"

"WASAJLJSLDLHDO WHAT?!"

Jack jumped up and put a hand behind his neck. Tooth was equally stunned but just sat down on the bench, hopping that the darkening clouds and rain would cover up her deepening blush. Guy and Hiccup were there with two umbrellas each and Jack was talking to them over the railing. Guy addressed Tooth.

"Do you know the way back to your cabin? It's getting dark."

Jack looked annoyed.

"You're not seriously going to make her walk in the rain are you?"

"No Jack its okay, it's still light out and it isn't raining that hard right?"

Tooth was trying not to look at Jack but was failing miserably. She kept glancing at the back of his head as he thought.

"Hmm… Alright. I guess it's okay."

Usually, Jack would have been a lot more adamant about walking Tooth, but considering what just happened, now wouldn't be the best time. Half an hour later, Tooth was walking by herself on the path to her cabin. The clouds had rapidly formed together to create a dark cover and Tooth's flashlight was the only thing keeping her on her path, her umbrella the only thing keeping her dry.

It started to rain harder and Tooth's shoes started taking on mud and dirt and they squished every time she took a step. It was annoying, and Tooth wanted nothing more than to AHH! Fall in a great deep mud slop that went up to her knee. She shuddered as she felt the mud sink into her shoe and gurgle as it filled up every air space around her toes with goop. Tooth put the umbrella and the flashlight between the crooks of her neck and used both hands to yank her foot out from the mud. She felt her sneaker slide off but her foot came free and she fell backwards into sludge. Tooth shook at the gross feeling and got up slowly. She hobbled over to a rock behind her and sat down. Should she risk getting the shoe from the deep mud puddle or…? It gurgled and let out air pockets as it enclosed on her captive shoe and basically looked… disgusting.

It let out one last air bubble as the rain fell in sideways sheets and the wind picked up threatening to tear her umbrella away and splashing water in her face. _What a fine mess this is._ Tooth thought. She gripped the handle of the umbrella a little tighter, hoping it wouldn't fly away. Then she heard a little rustle across from her. Her heart beat a mile a minute. Weren't there snakes here? Poisonous snakes? She could remember from the last time she was here that a tour guide had said _something _about snakes.

The rustling stopped and Tooth sighed in relief.

"Hahhh, my god I thought there was going to be a EEEK!"

A little hummingbird popped out of the brush and flitted up to Tooth. She saw that it was flying crookedly and she reached her hands out too it. She wasn't expecting anything and was surprised it was able to fly in the rain and wind, but the little bird nestled itself gently in her palms. She took a little awed breath and then pet its little head gently with the tip of her finger. Its wing bent a little to the left and the water was falling off its tiny feathers.

"Aw what happened little guy? Lost?"

Then another rustle, bigger, came from behind her and she heard a twig snap. Tooth bolted, sure that this time that wasn't a hummingbird. Tooth stumbled around in the dark for what seemed like an hour, surprised at how hard it was to walk without one shoe. She talked to the tiny winged bird, hoping to find a cabin.

"You know, after this I'm just going to bring another pair of shoes with me wherever I go."

Her flashlight flickered and then it died out. She shook it but it didn't come back on.

"I suppose we can add batteries to that list."

She groped around in the dark until she saw a dim and inviting glow from a cabin. Thank god! She didn't remember going uphill but she ran too it as fast as her legs would carry her, going to the only light. The one by the window. She sat on her heels on a hill a little ways up and looked over, seeing familiar white hair. Wait a minute. This was the boy's hut?! She looked again and yep. It was the boy's hut. Complete with Jack, Hiccup, Guy, and Toothless, Hiccup's brother. Guy and Hiccup looked like they were going somewhere, probably the kitchen to get a late night snack, and only Toothless and Jack were left in the room. Tooth skimmed down to the bottom of the hill nearer to the window and tried to think of something.

Tooth felt a little shiver in her palm and looked down at the hummingbird that almost seemed to sneeze. Tooth followed suit and sneezed. The umbrella took the chance to be taken by the wind and Tooth scrambled to keep the bird in her hands. The umbrella hit the window and left a satisfying _thunk_ that got someone to come and open the window. It was Jack.

"What the- Tooth?!"

"Bey Jack." Tooth tried to wipe her nose but couldn't because of the hummingbird. The umbrella was also ripped out of her hand by the wind and left it with a slight stinging sensation but she couldn't see anything in the dark.

Jack had run out of the room already and she heard him talk to the male staff.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Very well, take an umbrella."

"Got one, thank you." Tooth could hear the smile in his voice and then heard him as he ran to the back of the cabin in the rain. Tooth was extremely relived when he came into view with an umbrella and something else.

"Hey, Tooth, you okay? What happened and geez… You fell in mud or something?"

Tooth nodded, a little breathless from running around the mountain.

"And you have a new friend?"

Tooth nodded again aware that a little snot was dribbling down her nose. Jack handed her a tissue that he had in his pocket and Tooth transferred the hummingbird to one hand and rubbed the tissue against her nose. Jack had moved the umbrella to cover Tooth and she felt herself get a little shelter from the rain which had soaked her through. Jack looked from her to the window and back to Tooth again.

"Hmm… Yeah, you're small enough."

"Wha?"

"Can you climb in that window over there?"

"Jack! I'm not allowed in the boy's cabin!"

"Do you know where the girl's cabin is?"

"No…"

"Do you have the means to get there?"

"…No…Alright, alright, fine. I can't reach the window though."

"That's alright. Hey!" He whisper- yelled up to the window. When no one answered he skillfully threw a rock that landed on Toothless's bed. Toothless came to the window a little intrigued.

"Yes?"

"I need to get Tooth up to the window, can you please open it up more?"

Toothless's green eyes flitted between the two of them then they narrowed.

"No. Not if…"

"Toothless!"

"Fine."

He opened up the window as far as it would go and Jack placed the umbrella on the ground. Then Jack put his hands together and created a sort of stepping ladder for Tooth which she daintily stepped on and jumped up to the windowsill, placing the hummingbird there and then moving up. She fell into the room upside down and hit her head. She rubbed it and got up.

"Thanks Toothless." He eyed her and moved back to his bed.

"You're welcome… But don't drip mud on the floor."

"Oh, yikes. Sorry." Tooth tried to stand as still as possible while the hummingbird sat on the windowsill both trying not to keep too much eye contact with Toothless.

Jack heard Tooth hit her head and he sucked in the air through his teeth. Whoops. He would make sure she was okay once he got back inside. He picked up his umbrella and tiptoed in the mud to the corner of the large cabin.

He glanced over and saw the staff still waiting there, they didn't suspect a thing. But, they would ask why Jack had gotten mud on his umbrella and pretending to fake trip wasn't Jack's thing. As his mother said, he took after his father. He grinned and took some mud, forming it into a mud ball. Maybe not as efficient as a snowball, but well worth the effort. He raised it high in the air and pegged one of the guys in the leg. Another mud ball followed on the other guy's head and Jack laughed before he closed his umbrella and flew behind a bush that he noticed before. It was just large enough that if he crouched down he could hide. When he heard the two guards whoosh past him he peeked out his head and leapt out of the brush and to the door. The first room on the right was his and his friend's room and he walked in to find Tooth standing by the open windowsill, mud dripping all over the place. Jack could tell she was trying to be really still and not get mud anywhere and he laughed a little and shut the door.

"I think you might need another pair of clothes. You're caked in mud."

"No kidding." Toothless spoke up. "Sooo… what's going on?"

Jack grabbed some extra clothes from the closet (No, they were not girl's clothes. It was an extra T-shirt and long pants he brought over) and he handed them to Tooth.

"Yeah, what did happen?"

Tooth told them what happened to her in a long summary, scaring Guy and Hiccup to death when they saw her by the door. She giggled and thought they sounded like girls but didn't say anything, and she asked if she could do a quick wash and borrow a towel. When Jack said it was fine she went to the bathroom and shut/locked the door. Then she wet the towel with water from the sink and cleaned off all the mud from her legs and the back of her neck. She had given the bird to Jack and told him to take care of it while she was in the bathroom.

When she came out of the little room, changed out of her muddy clothes she sat on the floor a little ways from Jack, who had moved to give Hiccup and Guy room. They had locked the door and shut the window and proceeded to discuss a plan and Tooth was glad she stumbled upon them. They were all Jack's friends and she trusted them more than all the other boys in the camp.

"Well, I don't think we should let Tooth go back. It's raining way too hard out there." Jack suggested. As if to confirm his claim, more thunder could be heard outside and it was closer this time.

"Huh… guess there were more cumulonimbus clouds than you thought." Guy said.

"I told you I was sloppy about spring weather. I was right for the most part though. Well, anyways, let's get back to Tooth. Everyone agree that we shouldn't let her go back out there just yet?"

Four reluctant yeah's resounded around the room.

"So that leaves the question, should we do an all nighter until the rain stops and then bring her back?"

Four no's, especially from Toothless, came right back at Jack.

"Hmm… So we let her in here till morning, risking all our butts with security and then give her back to the girl's cabin at the crack of dawn?"

Everyone more or less nodded.

Then Tooth raised an interesting question.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?"

It was a modest question and one that needed to be answered but not only Jack blushed at the issue. Jack spoke up first.

"Whoever has the top bunk gets to sleep on the floor tonight… If the security guards come through they won't really look at the top. They might, but it's worth a shot."

Hiccup spoke up.

"Oh-oh that's great Jack. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Jack threw his hand up in the air and smiled.

"Soo… It's settled then. I'll take her to the girl's camp in the morning."

Everyone nodded and then Jack reached for a board game underneath the bottom bed.

"Board game anyone?"

They all stayed up until 10:00 playing Monopoly until Tooth and Jack fell asleep on each other's shoulders. They had been picked for a team since there was a shortage of pieces and had to sit close to each other. Toothless, Hiccup and Guy had really gotten into it and weren't quite done when Tooth and Jack fell asleep so they stayed up for another hour and gave Jack and Tooth a blanket so they wouldn't be cold.

Then at about 11:30 Toothless had won and, in a fairly happy mood, moved both Tooth and Jack to their respective beds for the night.

* * *

**Did you enjoy the chapter? I hope I'm not losing steam here! I included Guy, Hiccup, and Toothless and Idk if I got their characters down right but I hope you liked them anyways! **

** tagged/restaurant%21au/page/2**

**The link above is the link to a page on Sifberg's tumblr and if you scroll about halfway down you'll see a beautiful drawing where Jack and Tooth are resting on each other's shoulders, and it's where I got inspiration to write that scene. You can click on the link or just look through Sifberg's labeled restaurant!AU. I get a lot of inspiration from her work and I'll try to include as many drawing scenes as I can. :) **

**Comments/favorites/follows/etc are always appeciated! Thanks! See you for now! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay here we go chapter nine… here we go… **

**I know chapter nine is pitifully short, but chapter 10 is on the way and get ready for a plot twist :3 **

* * *

Chapter 9- Is something wrong?

Tooth slowly slipped up the muddy hill, gathering whatever wood chips and leaves had come down in the rain. They stuck to her hair and to her face and her clothes were disgusting. And it was … Tooth checked her wristwatch…

5:00 in the morning. Lovely.

The light from the rising sun had barely peeked over the mountains, and Tooth had been climbing for almost an hour now. The plan _was_ that Jack would be helping her in the morning to go back to camp, but they both forgot about check-ins.

*Last night*

Just as Toothless put Tooth down on the top of the bed, she woke up and looked around.

"What?" She yawned.

"Did I fall asleep?

Toothless nodded and hopped to his own bed opposite of Tooth's. Toothless curled up like a cat and basically started sleeping right on the spot. Hiccup was on the floor getting ready, and Jack was seemingly asleep. About two minutes later, Hiccup shut off the light and Tooth was left to stare at the ceiling.

She thought that she was forgetting something… but that was silly… no wait….. What was it?! She sat up and thought for a few minutes, the steady beat of the rain pouring down on the cabin. Wasn't there something? Pants? No, Emma had them. Water? No, she wasn't thirsty…

Ugh!

Tooth hated it when she forgot something; she was usually on track with everything.

Hmmm… She tapped her finger against her bottom lip for a second, eyebrows creasing together. Then something stirred. It was Jack, the bunk bed below. He got up and stretched for a minute, Tooth not saying anything. She noticed in his hair there was some re-growth. A bit of brown coming in through the wispy white.

Tooth blinked. Jack had never told her what his actual hair color was and she blushed at the idea of reaching out to touch it. Jack was tall enough and the bunk bed short enough that she could just… reach. But she brought her fingers back as Jack's hand moved to the back of his neck and he rubbed off the sweat there. Tooth was almost hiding behind the railing when he threw his head back, but his eyes were closed and he didn't see her.

"Man, I hate the summer… It's too hot."

"It's not summer yet Jack." Tooth whispered and Jack's eyes turned towards the sound. Tooth blinked twice and tried to look like she wasn't staring but failed and kept staring at Jack's blue eyes, illuminated by the shallow light the moon offered in between the rain.

_Yikes! That slipped._

Jack was looking at her questioningly.

"Is… something wrong?" He smirked. "I'm too cool and you have to stare?"

Jack didn't mean anything by what he said, but Tooth blushed furiously and she hid behind her hands.

"No….. uh… you have some re-growth. That's all."

Jack's hand flipped to his hair.

"Really?" He looked worried. "Is it bad? I haven't dyed my hair in months."

Tooth giggled.

"Nah, just a little… You never told me your hair was brown."

"Yeah? Well- OOF"

A camp pillow flew out of nowhere and hit Jack in the back of the head. The pillow was like a rock on good nights and Toothless had thrown it hard.

"Go to sleep guys I'm tired."

Toothless glared at them, grumbled and turned over. Jack gave him a glare right back and then continued talking, this time a little louder, but he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I was considering dyeing it back to brown but, meh, I wasn't sure."

"You should… the color would look…"

_Amazing? Gorgeous? Cute? STOP IT TOOTH! But it would look good on Jack wouldn't it? _

"Horrendous?" Jack tried, and then he looked over at his cabin mate on the floor. "No offence Hiccup." He whispered.

"No! It would look good on you I think." The last word faded into a squeak, not a loud whisper, because Tooth realized what she just said. Maybe… she liked… Jack?

_TOOTH NO! HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND! RIGHT? RIGHT?! _

Jack turned back around. "Hm, sorry Tooth, what was that?"

"Ahh, nothing! Nothing!"

Jack shrugged and Tooth almost went back underneath the covers to contemplate the loud fluttering sensation in her heart… but then she remembered what she got up for in the first place.

"Oh! Jack?"

"Yeah?" He blinked, thinking she was going to tell him what she said before. Jack had actually heard her, but he wanted to hear her say it. He didn't know why, maybe he just liked teasing her a little, he liked teasing a lot of his friends… but Tooth had always been different? Or had she? They were friends… right? But he still wanted to hear her say…

"Um, I feel like I'm forgetting something."

Not that.

"That sentence you said before?" He tried, intrigued with how much she was resisting a sentence.

Tooth blushed. "No… uh, maybe something with the schedule?"

Jack's eyebrows creased.

"Schedule? Schedule… hmm…" He thought for a moment and then his eyebrows shot up.

"Oh my god we have check-ins in the morning!"

Tooth's eyebrows shot up too. They both did a silent freak out, Jack jumped a bit back and forth and Tooth fiddled with her thumbs. Check-ins happened only once at the camp on the second day in the morning so _everybody_ could share in the work for the day. And that day happened to be tomorrow.

"What are we going to do?!" She whisper-screamed to him.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Jack's hands pressed against either side of his head and he looked like he was just posed a question to solving the mathematics of the universe and beyond.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….. OKAY okay! I'm sorry Tooth but we must leave at 3:00 in the morning."

"But check- ins aren't until 7 right?"

Jack's eyes flitted to the corner and he started talking in a rapid pace.

"Yeah but… it takes about an hour to walk from our cabin to your cabin right? Much less time with a map but we don't have one… So by the time I walk you to your cabin you'll be set, but then I can't be walking out alone… so then I have to walk about an hour back here… so then it will be five in the morning… but then we have to get up at 6:00 to be ready by seven… so maybe we should leave at 2:00 to give us some sleep, and then…"

Tooth sighed.

"Calm Jack. Calm. You don't have to walk me; I can make it on my own."

Jack eyed her.

"Are you sure? Last time you walked alone…"

"It was raining and dark. I'll be fine this time but I can't keep the hummingbird I found with me. Catalene would go insane and try to kill her. I guess I'll have to let her go."

"I can keep her!" Jack smiled and pointed to himself. "But when are you going to go in the morning?"

Tooth smiled widely.

"Thank you Jack!" She almost reached out to hug him, but realized there was a railing in the way (not to mention she was higher than he was) and she sunk back down onto the bed a little embarrassed.

"Uh, I guess I'll go at 3:00. It'll take me about an hour to hike up to my cabin, and half an hour to take a shower, and then I'll get in some sleep. Plan?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Jack gave that quirky smile of his and Tooth smiled back, but a friend's smile. Then she settled back into her bed.

She liked Jack… but did she like him like that? Did he like her like that? She didn't know. But... wasn't it better to wait and become better friends? Not that they weren't good friends already... but Tooth had had boyfriends before that didn't work out because she jumped into it...

"Well…" She reasoned as she was starting to drift off. "It's not like Jack is going anywhere. I have a lot of time… to think about it." But Tooth couldn't help smiling to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

*Present*

_But then I just _had_ to forget to wake up… didn't I? _

But it was a good thing that Jack kept the hummingbird. It would be safe once it was in her house. Tooth was busying herself by thinking of what she was going to do for the little bird rather than focus on her clothes, which were sticking to her with mud and sweat and added to her drowsiness.

"Ugh, Jack said I could be the Tooth Fairy, but I don't think she would ever sleep!" Tooth saw the cabin and smiled wide.

"But it would still be a cool job!"

She hustled to the front door in the dark and she tried it… locked…

Hmmm…. Tooth walked all around the cabin to see if there was an open window… better if there was anyone who would help her in. Luckily, three windows were open. Tooth was debating which one to go through (hopefully none would be a consoler's room!) but then she saw someone in her room's window.

Hey wait a minute was that Elisa?! She had her eyes closed and she slumped on the closed window, her nose pressed against it. Tooth looked from her to the ground and then to her again.

"Elisa?" She asked. Elisa slowly slumped further to the windowsill and shoved the window open along with her.

"Hmmmmmmm? Haha, what is it Mr. waffles? "

Tooth almost fell over laughing. Elisa was sleepwalking! She had a really silly look on her face and her nose was red from being pressed against the glass window for so long.

"Pfft nothing, could you open the window for me?"

"As you wish…" And she actually opened the window further for Tooth! Since the ground was a little closer to the windowsill Tooth was able to jump from the ground and hoist herself in. Once she shimmied into the room she closed the window.

"Well it was a good thing you were there tonight, but let's not have any burglars enter in through the window at Mr. Fudge waffles command shall we?" Tooth gently closed the window, and shivered a little. She looked down at her muddy disgusting clothes and sighed.

"Time to take another shower…" But she was pulled back by her braid. It was a gentle tug but it stopped Tooth nonetheless.

"Jack? Frost?"

"What? Heh, Elisa? I'm not Jack"

Was Elisa sleepwalking or drunk? Tooth lightly tapped Elisa's hand so it would fall away from Tooth's braid but the girl had a firm grip. When Tooth finally pried her hand away Elisa spoke again.

"From Tooth steal Jack right?"

Tooth just stared at Elisa.

_Whattttt?_

"Steal tooth from Jack… teeth. I need… to… dentist."

_Ohhkayy. Time to get back into bed._

Elisa's head jerked down and she started to fall over a little. Tooth helped her to her bed, a little haphazardly, and then went into the shower with a fast beating heart. Did Elisa really mean what she said?

_Calm down Tooth… I think she was only talking about teeth. I hope so anyways… Wow my name is confusing sometimes..._

But her heart hadn't calmed down when she snuggled into her own covers on the "hard as a rock" pillow and the thoughts kept her awake until the alarm clock sounded an hour later.

* * *

**orz **

**I am sorry for lateness...**

**Thank you for liking it anyways...**

**I'll get them out of the camp soon enough... **

**This is basically a mini chapter...**

**That is all...**

**Thank you**


End file.
